DeviantS
by Shinigami1951
Summary: The Deviants differ for the norm and from the accepted standards of society. Somewhere in America there is a house filled with these Deviants, living their lives out happily with only a few minor problems. But when a new arrival comes, trouble starts.Fini
1. Teaser

**Hello. This is a quick teaser of my new fic. I know it'll probably seem a bit strange, and doesn't match the summary just yet but I have a feeling this fic is going to be very long and it'll take a while to get to the main storyline that I'm heading for. Anyway, I was just wondering if anyone could give me some feedback on the idea and this teaser and let me know what you all think and ifI should throw in the towel now beforeI really get into it.**

**Summary : The Deviants differ for the norm and from the accepted standards of society. Somewhere in America there is a house filled with these Deviants, all living their lives out happily with only a few minor problems. But when a new arrival stirs up trouble, things start to unravel and their safe world begins in disappear. A group of five are left fighting for their lives and their freedom**

**Pairings are still unknown but there will be Yaoi and most likely some form of Heero and Duo.**

**ENJOY**

**Teaser **

Duo was washing his face when he heard it. Something had lumped against his wall. Moving away from the sink, he dried his face and stared at the wall. Heero's bedroom was on the other side and he wondered if his friend was all right. He reached out and rapped three times on the wall. He waited for a few seconds before doing it again, each passing second making him more worried.

When Duo got no reply, he pulled on his boxers and went out into the corridor. It was after curfew and the lights were out. He glanced down the corridor to make sure Kendal wasn't about before he crept out and down to the next door. He rapped again, calling Heero's name softly.

The doors weren't locked, Duo knew that, they weren't allowed to lock them. After a minute of no reply. Duo had enough and opened the door. The lights were out and the room was in darkness.

"Heero?" he whispered softly as he took a step into the room and reached out to flick on the light. "Shit," he breathed as light flooded the room and he saw the Japanese boy.

The mirror above the sink had been smashed, blood and glass showered the sink and on the floor by the bed was the boy. Heero was naked, his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. His body was covered in cuts, blood flowing from each wound. The two veins on his wrists had been slashed.

It took Duo ten seconds before the image sunk in and he spun round, reaching for the panic alarm button. He jabbed it a few times before he hurried across the room, grabbing a towel.

He knelt beside Heero, first checking for a pulse before he tried to stop the blooding. Tears flowed down his cheeks but he didn't notice. Images of another boy kept flashing before his eyes but he blinked them away, focusing on Heero.

"What's going on!" Kendal asked, he had just arrived but Duo was blocking Heero from view.

Duo glanced over his shoulder, his hands already covered in blood.

"I found him like this… Ken…"

"Shh," Kendal touched Duo on the head and held out the phone. "Call an ambulance. I'll take over."

* * *

Duo sat beside Kendal, his violet eyes staring at the wall, not really seeing it. All he could see in his head was the Japanese boy covered in blood. They were both in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for to hear from the doctors about Heero's condition. 

"He'll be alright," Kendal assured him, "you did fantastically tonight."

"He's done this before hasn't he?" Duo asked softly. "Why is he with us, Kendal?"

"Yes. He's done this before."

"So… he didn't seem…"

"He isn't Solo. Heero isn't suffering from depression. In fact…"

"You don't know."

"No."

"The voices in Solo's head drove him insane," Duo commented bitterly. "Heero has never talked about why he's with us."

"I only know what his parents told me and you know the rules…"

"You can't tell me. Look at my hands, I'm covered in his blood. I thought he was dead when I saw him."

"He's not."

"Solo sent me insane," Duo whispered, "why am I not getting any better? I've seen kids come and go from your care, all of them getting better. You helped them, why…"

"Duo," Kendal took the youth in his arms and hugged him tight. "These things take time."

"I'm not insane," Duo protested and he glared at Kendal. "Neither is Heero, nor Quatre. Why are we here? Why is Heero in there? Why did he try that tonight!"

"You are not insane, I know that, you are all different to normal people."

"Deviant… we're deviants."

"You are my deviants. And while I'm still about, nothing is ever going to hurt you. Heero will be fine, I promise."

tbc...

**Hello, this is a small teaser for my new fic. This comes from one of the first few chapters. I'm still writing it but I thought I would see what people thought of it. Let me know and I'll get the first chapter completed and up for you**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Shinigami195**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello! I love the response I got back from the teaser, that I started writing this straight away. Here's the first chapter for you all. The teaser you all read previously comes in on chapter three, for those you want to know what happens to Heero. Please excuse any name spelling mistakes. Its been a very long time since I've written a gw fic. Enjoy and Review!

**First though, a big whole thanks to:**

**MaxwellElric (the general plot is still unknown to me. I only have ideas and my fingers crossed that something good will come out of this.)**

**Jarrod Masters (No chance of throwing in the towel, now. I've just gotten started and can't wait to see myself where it goes.)**

**LadyJessy (here's some more for you)**

**Sublime Angel (Nothing wrong with being a Deviant )**

**Setsuna Seta (OMG! I remember you. Its been ages since we've talked. Don't apologise. I did the same as you. I disappeared for nearly a year too! And still haven't started University yet – give me ten weeks. Let me know if you wanna beta this fic for me, you know I need it )**

**Kami-Crimson (I'm continuing! Hope you like!)**

**Cherly (Thanks, here's the first part)**

**Please, please keep reviewing. Its great to know people are reading and I always want feedback. NO FLAMES cause they aren't nice. This fic will be YAOI so if you don't like please turn away now. If not, read on and enjoy! **

Chapter One - Introductions

_Rain lashed at the car window as the car sped down the drive. In the front sat a pair of concerned parents. The mother's eyes kept flicking up to the rear view mirror and her son who sat in the back. The driver too kept looking up at the mirror and the boy who was sitting silently in the back. His son stared out the window, his stony silence hung through the car and swept over the adults. The journey had been long and dull but it was nearly over._

_Iron gates swung open to admit them as they reached half way down the drive. And within a few minutes they pulled up at the large manor house. _

_Switching off the engine, the man turned around and turned deep cobalt blue eyes on his son._

"_We're here."_

_Stormy eyes met his. "I know."_

_The parents climbed out and the mother opened the back seat. _

"_Hn." He climbed out of car too and glared at the building and the man who had just come out to greet them._

"_Good morning," he smiled. "Come over here quickly, under the shelter. I wouldn't want to keep you outside in this awful weather."_

"_Good morning. I'm glad you could see us on such short notice."_

"_That's quite alright. I'm glad to help," the man shook the mother's hand and then took the father's._

"_This is our son, Heero."_

"_Nice to met you, Heero. I'm Kendal."_

_Heero stared at the hand offered and begrudgingly took it._

"_Come inside and I'll introduce you to the rest of my students. Then I'll have a little chat to your parents and we can decide where we go from there."_

_As he lead the way indoors, police sirens started to sound in the distance and Kendal excused himself. He hurried quickly back indoors, and the sirens stopped._

_He reappeared looking slightly worried._

"_What's going on? Why are the police coming here?" Heero's father asked._

"_I have one very troubled youth. He has a bad habit," Kendal laughed as the police car appeared in the distanced._

"_Bad habit? Mr Bedison, I want my son to receive the best treatment…"_

"_I can assure your son will be cared for here. This one is just… testing me… good morning Officer Marquise… Do I dare ask what he did this time?"_

_A tall blond climbed out of the car. _

"_Perhaps a quiet word would be in order."_

_On the other side of the car, the door opened and out stepped the said troublemaker. With hair down to his bottom and violet eyes, the boy was breathtakingly beautiful. _

"_Nice to see you home, Duo," Kendal smiled and the brunette glanced at his teacher before he stalked off towards the house._

"_I can see you're busy. I'll pop back later."_

"_Thank you Officer. Please, Mr and Mrs Yuy follow me. And you, DUO!"_

_The boy turned round._

"_I'll be seeing you later."_

"_Whatever."_

"_Some boys never change huh?" Kendal laughed. "Please, come this way."

* * *

_

_After about an hour of them sitting in Kendal's office, Kendal stood up and offered a hand to Heero. "I think that just about covers everything. Your room is ready for you when you want to take it."_

"_I think it would be best if we go there now," Heero's father spoke and Kendal glanced between father and son. _

_When Heero offered nothing, he sighed and opened the door._

"_Very well. Please, follow me."_

_To the left of Kendal's office was the front door, straight ahead was a large living area, equipped with TV and pool table, to the right was a large staircase, and just off from the staircase was a door._

"_Its kept locked at all times," Kendal smiled as he saw Heero's gaze._

"_What's in there?"_

"_Nothing to concern yourself about. Just past that door through is the dining room and beyond that the kitchen. Help yourself whenever you get hungry," he winked at Heero but the boy ignored him._

"_How many children have you got here?" Heero's mother asked._

"_At the moment, fourteen. I've got a few people come here next week to have a look round. Heero here will make fifteen and I'm hoping to get it back up to twenty again. Its nicer when there are more here."_

"_Have you helped many?"_

"_Quite a few. I lost count after the hundredth left, Of course, there are a few that I've been unable to help," Kendal climbed the stairs as he spoke, there was a bitter tone in his voice. "And some who are long term. There's one boy, he's been with me since I started this school nine years ago."_

"_How old is he?"_

_Kendal smiled. "Almost seventeen but he still acts like a seven year old… just up here. I've put Heero with the others his age. I think it's better if I keep those with similar ages together."_

_They climbed another flight of stairs and Kendal lead them down the corridor past a dozen doors before he knocked on one and opened the one opposite it._

_A young blond boy opened the door. "Sir?"_

"_Quatre, this is Heero. Heero met Quatre, he'll be your room buddy. Heero is taking the room opposite yours, Quatre, I want you to keep an eye on him for me, show him around… keep him out of trouble."_

"_Yes Sir," Quatre replied and he smiled widely at Heero. "Its nice to met you."_

"_Hn," Heero nodded in his direction before he followed Kendal into the room._

_As they disappeared into the room, another door opened and out came the boy from earlier._

"_Who is he?" he asked. There was a towel wrapped around his waist and his long hair was wet._

"_Heero. Looks nice. Where have you been?"_

_He shrugged. "You know me, can't remember."_

_Quatre gazed at his friend. "I worry about you."_

_The boy smiled. "Thanks but there is no need. You'll be long gone soon. I'm here forever."_

"_I don't think you will be."_

_The door behind Quatre clicked softly as it shut and the boy smiled sadly._

"_Cure that," he whispered before he headed back into his room and Quatre turned to re-open the door._

"_You've got an amazing gift, Duo."_

_The longhaired boy paused as he shut the door, hearing Quatre's words. It wasn't an amazing gift; Quatre wouldn't say that if he knew the truth.

* * *

_

_Heero's parents left soon after that. They promised to call and write but Heero didn't care. He didn't care about his parents and nor did he care about this place. They talked of a cure and of an illness but Heero will still unsure as to what was actually wrong with him._

_Kendal had left him to unpack but he sat down on the bed and didn't move. The room wasn't that bad, there was a sink in the corner with a mirror above it, on the other side of the room was the bed and beside the bed was a small desk, large enough for a computer to rest on. Near the door was a closet. Kendal had told him the showers and toilets were down the hall, just past the stairs._

_A loud bang caused Heero to jump. He hadn't expected it nor the voice that followed._

"_FUCKING ASSHOLE!"_

_Followed by another bang. _

_Standing quickly he moved to the door and opened it. Kendal had explained that none of the doors had locks on them; he said it was a security thing. Heero suspected there was something more to it._

_A Chinese boy stood in the corridor, beside the door next to Heero's, banging on it._

"_You won't get him out," a calm voice stated and Heero looked to see a brunette with weird hair. _

"_I can't believe he went and did that."_

"_I'm Trowa," the boy with weird hair held a hand to Heero who took it. His hair covered half his face, showing of one green eye._

"_Wufei, he doesn't remember," Quatre had appeared behind Trowa._

_The door suddenly opened and the one who had caused all the hassle stood there._

"_What?"_

"_One reason why I shouldn't kill you?"_

"_Because you love me?" the boy gave a sly smile._

"_MAXWELL!" but before the fist could hit that pretty face the door slammed shut and Wufei howled in pain._

"_You must be Heero."_

_Heero nodded._

"_This is Wufei, slightly bad tempered," Quatre introduced the boy who was still banging on the door._

"_Why doesn't he just go in? The door is unlocked."_

_Quatre gave a short laugh but gave no answer._

"_I'll come out when he stops banging," Maxwell spoke through the door and Wufei stopped and stepped back. He glanced at Heero and gave a small bow._

"_Excuse me," before walking off._

"_What rattled his cage?" Duo Maxwell stepped out of his room again as the Chinese boy stormed off._

"_Whatever you did last night," Quatre sighed._

"_You mean, who he did," a girl's voice drifted up and Heero masked his surprise. He had no idea that girls were here too. "Who's the cutie?" the longhaired blonde asked, but she didn't bother to wait for an answer instead she turned to Duo. "Kendal wants you. Seems Khushrenada (1) is angry."_

"_I didn't do anything."_

"_You did someone," she replied._

"_Who?"_

"_Beat me. Kendal didn't say and I was thrown out of his office before I got a chance to find out more."_

"_I'm going back to bed."_

"_Its nearly midday! We've got lessons," Quatre protested._

_Duo snarled._

"_And Kendal wants to see you now."_

_The girl walked off._

"_I better go. It was nice to meet you… um… someone told me your name but I can't remember it. I'm Duo."_

"_Heero."_

_Duo took his hand._

"_Heero," he tested the name out. "It's a nice name. My door is always open if you need anything… even a bed," and he winked as he let go and turned away and strolled down the corridor._

"_Is he… sane?"_

"_You'll catch on quick, Heero. No one here is sane… that's why we're here."_

_tbc..._

**1 - Its been so long since I've written a gw fic, I hope this is the right spelling. If not, I'm sure someone will tell me the correct spelling. Sorry **

**Well, comments? **

**I'm away for the next four days, so I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as I get back. **

**Thank You**

**Shinigami195**


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry it's taken so long to update! Here's chapter two for you. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep them coming. I promise to update sooner next time. At least one more time before Christmas!!!!

DeviantS

**Chapter Two - Rules**

Heero sat down beside Quatre that afternoon in the living area.

"**_We all have individual lessons in the afternoon," Quatre explained as they watched a young boy go into Kendal's office. "We occasion get one of the high school teachers come round and teach us. We tend to teach ourselves. Kendal sets us all different sort of tasks, things like essays and such. He's also known for springing tests on us."_**

"**_Sounds fun."_**

"**_This isn't like a school. We don't judge here."_**

_**Heero regarded Quatre with cold eyes.**_

"**_I've been here just under six months. I was like you when I arrived. Non-talkative, shy, and judgemental. If it wasn't for Duo and Trowa I would have probably sunk into deep depression. At public school, I was teased and bullied. I thought it would be the same here but it wasn't."_**

"**_We are all Deviants here."_**

_**Heero looked up at the braided boy who smiled at Heero.**_

"**_Deviants?"_**

"**_Look it up in a dictionary," Duo replied._**

"**_A deviant is someone or something that differs form the norm."_**

"**_It describes a person or behaviour that is not usual, and is generally considered to be unacceptable. Especially sexual behaviour. Other wise known as a 'sexual deviant' (1). Here, we are all Deviants."_**

"**_What about Kendal?" Heero asked as Duo sat down on the floor in front of them._**

"**_You'll be surprised."_**

"**_What…"_**

"**_Rule Number One."_**

_**Heero stared at Duo.**_

"**_Has no one told you the rules yet?"_**

"**_No."_**

"**_The main one is we never discuss our deviant issues with anyone part from Kendal."_**

"**_Number Two is if we break Number One, all information of our deviant behaviour is to be kept a secret."_**

_**Heero's eyes flicked from Duo to Quatre.**_

"**_Number Three, if you do break one or two, make sure its only your deviant behaviour that you are discussing and not someone else's. I could easily tell you all about mine, but I wouldn't tell you about Quatre's."_**

"**_Its only polite," Quatre smiled._**

"**_Any more?"_**

"**_Nothing really important. So, Heero, tell us about yourself."_**

"**_You just said…"_**

"**_I mean where are you from? What star sign are you? Are you gay or straight?"_**

"**_Duo!" Quatre giggled._**

"**_It's a good question… besides, I need to know these things."_**

_**In all honest, Heero didn't say much that afternoon. He re-met the other boys, Trowa and Wufei and the five spent their time on the sofa talking. Heero had been accepted into the group without a second thought. **_

_**He found himself studying said group. Quatre was the baby of the group, with baby blue eyes and light blond hair. He was very softly spoken and clean cut. His eyes stayed on Trowa for most of the afternoon, and Heero noticed the tall brunette was very protective of the blond. Trowa didn't say much. He seemed to express more in gestures than he did in words. There was defiantly something between Trowa and Quatre although Heero couldn't put a finger on what exactly it was. Wufei was the oldest out of them; his Chinese heritage made him a strong character with a keen sense of right and wrong. His annoyance at Duo's behaviour had faded and there seemed to be no tension between them any more. He had a strange habit of rubbing his eyes and Heero wondered what caused it. At one point he had excused himself and had returned ten minutes later with a pair of sunglasses. Duo had asked if he was ok, and he just nodded. There were no other comments made.**_

_**Duo… Heero didn't know what to make of Duo. When he had met the youth outside that morning, he had gotten the impression the boy had serious issues, he had been snappy and grumpy. The next meeting with him had left him seeing a cheeky and flirty boy and sitting with him now, Heero could see many different sides to the boy. He was hyperactive, talkative and breathtakingly beautiful. He was flirty with all of them, especially Wufei but he also had a deep serious side to him. Occasionally Heero would catch him staring into the distance or focusing too much on something. He was unpredictable and Heero liked that about him.**_

"**_You should met the others," Quatre chipped standing up. "No doubt Relena is dying to met you."_**

"**_Now that'll be a fun meeting. Please let me be there," Duo laughed as he too stood up. The clock on the wall was stating the time to be nearly six._**

"**_Dinner is served at six," Wufei explained as he helped Heero stand up._**

"**_Its about the only time we all eat together."_**

_**The office door opened and Kendal stuck his head out.**_

"**_Duo? Can I have a word?"_**

"**_I'll catch you all later. Save me some food yeah?"_**

"**_Sure thing, Duo."_**

_**Duo ducked into the office and Kendal shut the door and stepped over to Heero.**_

"**_Are you getting on alright? I know it can be overwhelming but they are always here and I'm always about."_**

"**_Hey!" the door opened again and Duo stuck his head out. "Do you mind, I'm actually very hungry!?"_**

"**_Thank you," Heero said and he gave a small nod to Kendal._**

"**_Yell if you need anything. Get back in there!" he yelled at Duo who had come back out again and had tried to inch towards the dining room. It might have worked if Quatre hadn't started laughing and Kendal had turned to see what was so funny._**

_**The pair disappeared and Quatre lead the way to the dining room.**_

"**_Do you like Heero?"_**

_**The question caught Duo off guard and he looked at Kendal in surprise. **_

"**_Like? Um…"_**

"**_I need you to keep a close eye on him for me."_**

"**_Why?"_**

"**_Rules, Duo."_**

_**Duo rolled his eyes. "Of course."**_

"**_I'm concerned and I can't always be about."_**

"**_Are the Police still giving you a hard time?"_**

"**_They would be easier to deal with if you didn't keep going out and rubbing Khushrenada up the wrong way."_**

"**_If I recall, I think it was him rubbing me up."_**

_**Kendal sat on his desk and looked down at Duo.**_

"**_How long have you been here?"_**

"**_Since I was seven."_**

"**_Duo, you are my second longest student. Why do you think that is?"_**

"**_I'm incurable." The fact wasn't said with loathing and hatred. Duo had accepted his fate long ago. "Is Heero incurable too?"_**

"**_My honest opinion is that I don't think there is anything wrong with Heero."_**

"**_Want me to ask Wufei?"_**

"**_No. What I want you to do is keep a close eye on him for me. Even the smallest thing, report it to me."_**

"**_Sir."_**

_**Kendal suddenly grinned. "You gave Khushrenada a black eye."**_

_**Duo returned the grin. "Glad to hear it. Mind if I go grab some food now?"**_

_**Kendal waved a hand, dismissing Duo as he walked around his desk and sat down. By the time he looked up Duo was gone. He turned back to the newspaper and pushed it aside to give him the two personal files he had been studying before the idea came to him. He couldn't work it out, there was something missing about Heero Yuy. Something he couldn't solve.**_

"What did Kendal want earlier?" Quatre asked.

_**Him and Duo were in the shower room.**_

"**_I gave Khushrenada a black eye. He wanted to inform me of it."_**

_**Quatre giggled.**_

"**_So, is tonight the night?" Duo asked with a wink as Quatre stepped into the shower._**

"**_I hope so."_**

"**_Its not been long, has it?"_**

"**_Six weeks."_**

"**_Shit, shows how often I'm with it."_**

_**Duo gazed at himself as he dried himself off with a towel. His violet eyes stared back at him and he looked away and asked the question that had been on the tip of his tongue for most of the day.**_

"**_Do you think Heero likes me?"_**

_**Quatre stepped out of the shower at that one.**_

"**_You don't normally worry about things like that."_**

"**_There's something about him."_**

_**They lapsed into silence as Quatre returned to washing himself and Duo sat down on the toilet seat.**_

"**_It's eating you up," Quatre turned the shower off and put a towel around his waist. _**

"**_I want him to like me. Like you like Trowa. Think I should just ask him?"_**

"**_No. He'll run off scared. You need to seduce him, slowly."_**

"**_That's if he likes me."_**

"**_Who wouldn't like you?"_**

_**Duo glanced back into the mirror and kept the answer to that question to himself.**_

"**_We should hurry. Curfew is soon."_**

"**_Yes. Let me just dry off. Go on ahead, I'll be fine."_**

_**Quatre watched Duo leave the booth and head though the toilet area to the door. **_

_**It was hard to remember that under Duo's smile laid a very troubled boy. He quickly finished drying himself before he followed Duo although he didn't go to his room. He knocked on the door three along from his and smiled at the brunette who opened it.**_

"**_Hi."_**

"**_Hey."_**

He was surrounded in pitch black. The stench of death hung in the air and he choked back a sob as he felt hands claw at him.

Please leave me alone, he whimpered, trying to back away.

There was no room to move, no room to breath and the boy screamed as a hand grabbed his chin, forcing his head up.

Nearly time.

The words hung in the stale air and tears streaked down the boy's face.

In the darkness, he could see the steel dagger that glinted at him.

Once again, he pushed himself backwards, trying to get away from the dagger.

The cold metal sliced into his skin, cutting deep and he bit his lip to keep for crying out. Blood swept into his mouth as his teeth cut his lips as blood flowed from the wounds over his body.

Mark him.

The command. He was flipped over on to his front, those cold claws holding him down. The dagger dug into his back, tracing a pattern over his skin.

Unable to keep silent anymore the screams rented the air.

Heero jumped up in bed at the noise. Someone somewhere was screaming. He climbed out of bed and jerked open his door. He could make out figures in the dark and the door beside his, opened and the hall light flicked on.

_**Duo barely glanced at Heero as he strolled down the corridor and reached the last door on the left. He pulled it open, aware of the screams coming from inside. Heero had followed him down and he pulled back at the smell of blood that swept out from the room.**_

_**Duo turned round and shook his head at Heero.**_

"**_Get back to bed," he ordered before shutting the door in Heero's face._**

_**Heero stared at the door before he headed back to his room. As he reached the door, Kendal appeared.**_

"**_Who turned these lights on?" he asked._**

_**A boy who Heero didn't know answered. "Duo did, sir, he went into…"**_

"**_Ok, back to bed. You ok there, Heero?"_**

"**_I didn't see Duo turn any lights on."_**

_**Kendal patted Heero on the shoulder as he ushered the boy back into his room. The screaming had stopped now but as he shut the door, Heero knew he wouldn't be sleeping again that night.**_

"Rule four, all lights should be turned off at half ten. If anyone turns them on after that time, they will be punished."

_**Heero was with Trowa and Duo. They were sitting in the kitchen, watching Duo wash the breakfast things up.**_

"**_You didn't turn the lights on through," Heero said. "I saw you come out of your room. There's no light switch by your room."_**

_**Duo shrugged and made no comment.**_

"**_Rule five," Duo said, "never disagree with Kendal. Whatever he says, you do."_**

"**_How many rules are there?"_**

"**_Far too many."_**

"**_How was last night?" Duo asked, fixing Trowa with his eyes and also changed the subject as quickly as he could before Heero started asking questions he didn't want to answer just yet._**

"**_Don't know what you are talking about."_**

"**_Rule seventeen, no room sharing after curfew," Duo laughed, "or does that come under Rule thirty four? No sex in dorm rooms."_**

"**_So, you can have sex anywhere else?" Heero asked, seeing the loophole._**

_**Duo grinned but was cut off by another voice.**_

"**_Don't listen to Duo. He only knows the rule book so well because he's broken every single one."_**

"**_Oh look who it is," Duo sneered at the girl._**

"**_I'm Relena and this is Dorothy."_**

_**Heero recognised the second girl from the day before. She was the one who had brought Duo the message about Kendal wanting to see him. The new comer was dressed all in pink, her long hair tied up with a pink ribbon.**_

"**_When did you get back?" Duo asked, removing the rubber gloves and setting them down._**

"**_This morning. I heard what you did to Marquise and Khushrenada. My my Duo, when will you learn?" she tutted at him._**

"**_Well, I've got places to be. See you round Hee-Chan." And Duo made his quick getaway._**

Heero found the first week went so quickly. Before he knew it, Monday had come and gone and he had already been there seven days. It had quickly become a home for him. He had never had friends before, but he found everyone welcoming. Even Relena was nice, although he was getting fed up of the fact she scared Duo away.

_**He had been woken up a few more times, sometimes by screaming and sometimes with his own nightmare. He was surprised when he first woke from a nightmare that Duo was there, those violet eyes sparkling at him through the darkness and those hands calming him down.**_

"**_Do you want to talk about it?" Duo asked, sitting on the end of the bed. Heero couldn't see him but he could feel his weight by his feet._**

"**_Its just the same as always."_**

_**Duo asked no more questions on the matter, he spent the night in Heero's room, talking to him long after the Japanese boy had gone back to sleep.**_

_**No one mentioned Deviant behaviour. From what Heero could tell, there wasn't anything wrong with any of them. There were a few. Some of the younger children who hadn't leant how to hide their problems… not that there was any need too. He had gotten so use to the house and his new life he was shocked on the second Friday he had been there to turn up at breakfast and have a white envelope pressed into his hand.**_

"**_Its for you," Duo smiled. He had a handful of envelopes and made to move away when Heero stopped him._**

"**_What is it?"_**

_**Duo shrugged. "We get post once a week. It's today post. My guess its from your parents." And with that Duo disappeared to delivery more of the post.**_

_**Heero turned the envelope over, staring at his mother's handwriting. He left his unfinished breakfast and walked out of the dining room.**_

_**He never noticed the violet eyes that followed him.**_

Tbc…

**_(1) This is a quote taken from _**

Well, I hope you liked! I promise, as stated before, to update at least one before Christmas. I've also started a new fic, please give that a read and I don't care if that was shameless!!!

As always please keep reviewing and thanks for reading!

Shinigami195

xxx


	4. Chapter 3

_**Title: Deviants**_

_**Author: Shinigami195**_

**_E-Mail: The Deviants differ for the norm and from the accepted standards of society. Somewhere in America there is a house filled with these Deviants, all living their lives out happily with only a few minor problems. But when a new arrival stirs up trouble, things start to unravel and their safe world begins in disappear. A group of five are left fighting for their lives and their freedom. AU Yaoi _**

_**Rating: R (at the moment)**_

_**Warnings: Blood, Suicidal Behaviour, Yaoi,**_

_**Pairings: 3x4x3 (more to come)**_

_**A/N: Sorry its taken me so long to get the next chapter up. I've been at home for about four weeks with limited internet access but I'm back at Uni now so hopefully, I'll be able to get this uploaded quicker. I've updated this today. Those who are waiting for "Forbidden Memories" to be updated, that'll come in a few days. Promise. **_

_**Just a few thank yous to; tyleet88, mikinyet, Kami-Crimson, SetsunaSeta, Jarrid Masters and PATTY 40. For those who are confused, I promise that everything will be revealed shortly… ok not everything because that would ruin the plotline but some of the questions will be answered within a few chapters. Thank You so much for reading and please please keep reviewing!!! Enjoy the chapter.**_

**DeviantS **

**Chapter Three – Deviant Behaviour**

_**Heero hadn't been seen all day. Duo had approached his room earlier but the Japanese boy hadn't answered the knocking on the door and Duo didn't want to pry into his private life. Parents and families were a sore topic around the house. Duo had never had to face the reminder that someone he loved had put him in a loony bin. It wasn't a loony bin, Duo knew that but many people thought it was.**_

_**They had left Heero alone all day.**_

_**Duo had gotten his week assessments done with Quatre. The blond couldn't stop grinning and Duo knew it had something to do with the fact Quatre hadn't slept in his bed for over a week.**_

_**Duo finally put his pen down and studied his friend.**_

"**_Do you love him?" he asked and Quatre blushed._**

"**_Yes."_**

"**_Does he love you?"_**

_**Quatre giggled and went redder. **_

"**_I'll take that as a yes. I'm glad for you."_**

"**_You know, I thought my mum's letter would put a damper on it but it hasn't. I'm so… happy."_**

"**_I can see that. You look like the damn Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland."_**

_**Quatre sobered up quickly. "What if my parents find out?"**_

"**_Quatre, how often do they visit?"_**

"**_Not very often."_**

"**_You've got nothing to worry about. Besides, nothing wrong with being a bit deviant huh?"_**

"**_I feel like I'm betraying them," Quatre pulled out his letter and held it to Duo._**

"**_I'm not going to read that. Its personal to you."_**

"**_Please Duo."_**

_**The braided boy shook his head. **_

"**_They say they hope my treatment is going well. Trowa and I… where's the treatment in that?"_**

"**_Being gay isn't an illness, it's not a disease," Duo sighed. He had gone through this with Quatre many times before. "You can't be someone you're not. Kendal knows about you and Trowa and he's more than happy to let you continue."_**

_**Seeing Quatre's worried look, Duo let out a laugh.**_

"**_It's never going to happen. Not while you're happy."_**

_**A new arrival caused Duo to quickly pack his books.**_

"**_I'll leave you two alone."_**

_**Trowa nodded at Duo and Quatre turned to his boyfriend, his smile already back on his face.**_

_**Duo paused just outside the library door and look round at the couple. He sighed softly. He was happy for them, really he was, but sometimes he felt jealous of their relationship. He felt guilty too, for feeling jealous of his two friends.**_

"**_You ok there?" _**

_**Wufei stood there, about to enter the library, his own assessment in his arms.**_

"**_Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Duo asked with a wide grin._**

"**_Hn. You can't fool me, Maxwell."_**

_**Duo flipped him off before he spun round and bounced away.**_

"**_I'll get you for that," Wufei called after him. Duo spun round and stuck his tongue out._**

"**_Sure you will Wuffies! I look forward to it."_**

* * *

**_Upstairs in his room, Heero had drawn the curtains shut and had shut the door. He sat on his bed, turning the letter over and over again in his hands._**

_**There was nothing important in it. His parents had inquired into how he was doing. They had told him about his sister's new boyfriend. Had told him how much they missed him and they still love him. **_

_**He screwed the letter up in his hand and threw it into the bin. He had always hated himself, what he was and he had finally started to feel like he wasn't alone, like he had some friends and someone who understood his problem.**_

_**One letter from his parents and they had alienated him again. Making him despise himself.**_

_**Standing up, he moved to the mirror above the sink and glared at his own reflection.**_

"**_I hate you," he whispered before he curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into the glass.

* * *

_**

_**(1) Duo was washing his face when he heard it. Something had lumped against his wall. Moving away from the sink, he dried his face and stared at the wall. Heero's bedroom was on the other side and he wondered if his friend was all right. He reached out and rapped three times on the wall. He waited for a few seconds before doing it again, each passing second making him more worried.**_

**When Duo got no reply, he went out into the corridor. The sunlight shone through the window at the far end. He glanced down the corridor, no one was about. He rapped again on Heero's door, calling his name softly.**

**The doors weren't locked; Duo knew that, they weren't allowed to lock them. After a minute of no reply. Duo had enough and opened the door. The lights were out and the room was in darkness.**

"**_Heero?" he whispered softly as he took a step into the room and reached out to flick on the light. "Shit," he breathed as light flooded the room and he saw the Japanese boy._**

_**The mirror above the sink had been smashed, blood and glass showered the sink and on the floor by the bed was the boy. Heero was naked, his head back against the wall, his eyes closed. His body was covered in cuts, blood flowing from each wound. The two veins on his wrists had been slashed. **_

_**It took Duo ten seconds before the image sunk in and he spun round, reaching for the panic alarm button, which rested just inside the door. He jabbed it a few times before he hurried across the room, grabbing a towel.**_

_**He knelt beside Heero, first checking for a pulse before he tried to stop the blooding. Tears flowed down his cheeks but he didn't notice. Images of another boy kept flashing before his eyes but he blinked them away, focusing on Heero.**_

"**_What's going on?!" Kendal asked, he had just arrived but Duo was blocking Heero from view._**

_**Duo glanced over his shoulder, his hands already covered in blood.**_

"**_I found him like this… Ken…"_**

"**_Shh," Kendal touched Duo on the head and held out the phone. "Call an ambulance. I'll take over."_**

**_

* * *

Duo sat beside Kendal, his violet eyes staring at the wall, not really seeing it. All he could see in his head was the Japanese boy covered in blood. They were both in the waiting room at the hospital, waiting for to hear from the doctors about Heero's condition._**

"**_He'll be alright," Kendal assured him, "you did fantastically today."_**

"**_He's done this before, hasn't he?" Duo asked softly. "Why is he with us, Kendal?"_**

"**_Yes. He's done this before."_**

"**_So… he didn't seem…"_**

"**_He isn't Solo. Heero isn't suffering from depression. In fact…"_**

"**_You don't know."_**

"**_No."_**

"**_The voices in Solo's head drove him insane," Duo commented bitterly. "Heero has never talked about why he's with us. He doesn't talk very much at all. I know its early days but…"_**

_**Kendal pressed a hand against Duo's mouth, silencing the boy.**_

"**_I only know what his parents told me and you know the rules…"_**

**_"You can't tell me. Look at my hands; I'm covered in his blood. I thought he was dead when I saw him."_**

"**_He's not."_**

"**_Solo sent me insane," Duo whispered, "why am I not getting any better? I've seen kids come and go from your care, all of them getting better. You helped them, why…"_**

"**_Duo," Kendal took the youth in his arms and hugged him tight. "These things take time."_**

"**_I'm not insane," Duo protested and he glared at Kendal. "Neither is Heero, nor Quatre. Why are we here? Why is Heero in there? Why did he try that today?"_**

"**_You are not insane, I know that, you are all different to normal people."_**

"**_Deviant… we're deviants."_**

"**_You are my deviants. And while I'm still about, nothing is ever going to hurt you. Heero will be fine, I promise." (1)_**

**_They were in the hospital waiting room for hours. Duo found the waiting was slowly driving him insane and he took it upon himself to visit the washroom._**

_**Kendal watched him go before he stood up himself and left the hospital, he needed to make a call. **_

_**Duo stared at himself in the mirror. He had blood on his face from where he had wiped away his tears. Both his arms and hands were covered and his clothes were blood stained too. **_

_**He started to clean himself up; trying not to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't gone to investigate when he had.**_

"**_Are you alright?"_**

_**Duo glanced behind him at the man who stood there. He didn't like strangers and his throat closed up and he found himself nodding.**_

"**_You look like you could use some help."_**

_**Duo could deal with strangers at home. He was never afraid when Kendal was about. The man had promised after all to take care off him.**_

"**_I… I'm fine… t-t-thank you."_**

_**The man didn't seem to believe Duo.**_

"**_You're covered in blood," he commented as he stepped forward and Duo stepped back only to find he couldn't._**

"**_I'm fine," Duo repeated, a little stronger than before. "This isn't my blood. My friend cut himself, I just got…"_**

_**The man stopped and took in Duo's wide eyes and shortness of breath.**_

"**_I apologise. I didn't mean to scary you. I just thought you needed help."_**

"**_Thank you but I'm ok."_**

_**The man gave a nod before he left.**_

_**Duo screwed his eyes shut and slid to the floor.**_

_**That was where Kendal found him.**_

_**Having returned from making his phone call, he had been greeted by the doctor who told him they could see Heero now. He had glanced around for Duo but not seeing his charge, he delayed the visit and popped into the washroom.**_

"**_Duo? Duo, look at me!"_**

_**Duo raised his head at the familiar voice and laughed.**_

_**Kendal's eyes burned with concern.**_

"**_What happened?"_**

"**_Just some guy come in here."_**

_**Kendal's gaze soften, he knew Duo's fear of strangers. It was more paranoia than everything but it wasn't surprising.**_

"**_Heero's awake. You want to go see him?" Kendal changed the topic, trying to get Duo to focus on something else._**

"**_Yeah, sure."_**

_**Taking Duo's hand, Kendal helped to pull the boy to his feet. He maintained his grip on Duo as they followed the doctor though the maze of white corridors and into a private room.**_

_**Heero looked deadly pale against the white cotton sheets. His Prussian eyes were staring at the ceiling and he didn't seem to hear the door shut. He made no movement to look at them.**_

_**Duo stayed behind as Kendal walked forward, his hand touching Heero's.**_

"**_Heero, how are you feeling?"_**

_**The boy slowly turned to look at Kendal but he said nothing. His gaze slipped past and locked onto Duo before his eyes closed and he returned to looking at the ceiling.**_

"**_He hasn't spoken since he woke up half an hour ago," the nurse explained. "His condition is stable but we want to keep him in for a few days. He lost a lot of blood."_**

_**Duo crept round the room and stood on the opposite side of the bed from Kendal. For once in his life, he made no noise as Kendal, the nurse and the doctor talked.**_

* * *

**_It was nearly midnight when Kendal pulled his car into the garage. He turned to look at Duo who had been silent since they had seen Heero. The boy said nothing as he climbed out of the car and headed through the connecting door into the kitchen._**

"**_How is everything?" a lady asked. His brown eyes showed surprise, as she got no answer from Duo._**

_**Kendal appeared. "Sally thanks for coming on such short notice."**_

"**_You know I'm happy to help. What's wrong with Duo?"_**

_**Said boy had disappeared. Kendal assumed he was going to bed.**_

"**_It was shock. I think it brought back some bad memories."_**

"**_How's the kid?"_**

"**_Stable. I'll go again tomorrow and with luck he'll be home on Monday."_**

_**Sally Po was the local doctor. She had been part of Kendal's life since he had set up his mini school. She helped out from time to time. He had called her as soon as he knew he was going to be going to the hospital. He couldn't leave the other students alone and she was always willing to lend a hand.**_

"**_I checked on everyone. They all seemed to be a bit shaken up but other than that, they are ok. I cleaned the mess in Heero's bedroom for you."_**

_**Sally hadn't met the newest member of Kendal's school but with Quatre's help had learnt a few facts about him.**_

"**_I thought he was fitting in, getting on with people. I know he made friends with Duo and the others. I didn't think…"_**

"**_What did his parents say?"_**

"**_I haven't spoken to them yet. I'll call them first thing."_**

"**_You look exhausted," Sally said as she reached for his hand. "Go to bed and sleep. Everything will be alright."_**

_**Kendal smiled. "Its funny. I keep telling the kids that. Sally, this is bad. One more incident like this and I could be shut down."**_

"**_Everything always works out for the best. We'll talk in the morning."_**

_**

* * *

Duo stormed up the stairs, not caring about the noise he made or who he woke. He headed straight into Heero's room and turned on the light.**_

**Where did you put it? _He thought, his violet eyes scanning the floor. _Where are you? _And as if in answer to his question, a strange glow surrounded the ball-up paper. _**

_**Duo grabbed it and sat down. He knew he shouldn't read it but something had made Heero turn. Something had caused Heero to try and commit suicide and his behaviour had changed this morning when Duo had handed him that letter.**_

**_(1) This is the teaser… I've made some changes to it, but it's basically the same as the original._**

_**Tbc…**_

_**Did you enjoy? Please let me know by reviewing!**_

_**See You Soon**_

_**Shinigami195**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: Deviants**

**Author: Shinigami195**

**E-Mail: The Deviants differ for the norm and from the accepted standards of society. Somewhere in America there is a house filled with these Deviants, all living their lives out happily with only a few minor problems. But when a new arrival stirs up trouble, things start to unravel and their safe world begins in disappear. A group of five are left fighting for their lives and their freedom. AU Yaoi **

**Rating: R (at the moment)**

**Warnings: Blood, Suicidal Behaviour, Yaoi,**

**Pairings: 3x4x3 (more to come)**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter. For those waiting for Forbidden Memories, I have to apologise for keeping you waiting. I've got a bit of a writer's block when it comes down to that fic so it may be a while yet. In the meantime though, I will keep updating this fic because this one seems to have a mind of its own.**

**Thank Yous - Mithros, Mikinyet, Tyleet88, grey-lady (sorry for the italics, I didn't even think about it.)Aryam, Kami-Crimson, Wolfje, PATTY 40.**

**Thank You so much for all your reviews and comments! Please, keep them coming and I might upload quicker ;-)**

Chapter Four – Unwelcome Visitors

"Do you have to go?" Duo asked, he stood in the doorway to Kendal's bedroom watching the man pack.

"I have to go. His parents want to speak face to face with me."

"So? Make them come down here!"

"I don't want them to see Heero, or the other way. I don't think it'll do Heero any good."

Duo turned his gaze to the corridor. Heero had arrived home last night and hadn't left his room since he had come back. They had made sure there was nothing in the room he could harm himself with. Heero was now a high-risk student. Which was why Duo couldn't understand why Kendal was leaving.

"Heero needs…"

"You," Kendal said, straightening up. "He needs a friend. I have a job to do. Plus, you'll have Riana here."

"Don't remind me."

Kendal frowned. He would be away for at least three days and couldn't leave Sally to take care of the house. She did, after all, have her own job to do. So instead, the local social services were sending in Riana to take care of the children.

Riana didn't take Kendal's approach to caring for the children. It was never good to leave them with her but he had no choice.

"Long as she doesn't do what she did last time."

"Have you told Quatre yet?"

Duo snorted. "Why should I tell him? You are the one doing this to him."

Kendal sighed. "You aren't going to make this easier for me, are you?"

Duo gave no answer but the suitcase Kendal had been packing, suddenly turned upside down. The clothes in it emptied onto the bed and the case was thrown against the wall.

"Duo!" Kendal warned.

"I don't care," Duo spun on his heel and walked away, leaving Kendal to clean up the mess.

* * *

Duo had been with Kendal since he had opened the 'school'. Kendal had become his father figure and Duo always looked up to him. Without Kendal, Duo knew he would have never have mastered his deviant behaviour. There was no explanation to why Duo could do it, or how he did it but he could make things move with his mind.

The lady, Riana who would be coming to look after them, used her own methods. When she had first met Duo, he had been nine years old and still not in control. After he had accidentally burned her clothes, she had locked Duo in the attic. He had been locked up there for just under a week. It hadn't cured his problem. It had only made things worse. Kendal had reported her to the social services but she had protested that Duo was unsafe to be around other people. The courts had believed her.

Soon after that incident, Duo had started to hear voices and then see visions. It was at that point, that Kendal had realised that Duo was incurable. Duo could live with his problems… it was just the rest of the world that couldn't.

The idea of Riana coming back was not greeted with enthusiasm.

Duo stared at Quatre as he walked into the living area. Quatre was sitting with Trowa, the two talking quietly.

As if sensing his gaze, Quatre looked up and smiled at Duo. A smile that soon disappeared, as it was not returned.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked. He stood and moved to Duo.

"Kendal's going away for a few days. Riana is coming in."

The name had many affects. The main ones: Quatre looked scared and Trowa looked pissed off.

"Why? Where's he going?" Wufei asked, approaching Duo from behind.

"L.A. To speak to Heero's parents."

"Its not Heero's fault," Quatre whispered, reassuring Duo.

"I'm not blaming him. I'm blaming his parents."

"Has he said anything to you?"

Duo shook his head. "I'm going to take him some lunch up. I just thought I should tell you about Riana."

Wufei touched Duo gently on the back and Trowa slipped an arm around Quatre.

"She's not going to touch you again," Trowa promised, his eyes fixed on Duo.

"We'll keep you both safe," Wufei promised too. His black ones met Trowa's green one. There was a message there even if no one else could read it.

"Safety in numbers," Quatre tried to smile and Duo ducked away from the group. "I'm going after him."

Trowa and Wufei were left standing there. They were still standing there silently when the front door opened and in came Riana with her two bodyguards.

She greeted everyone with a fake plastic smile and Kendal took her luggage for her.

Duo and Quatre had reappeared with food in their hands.

Duo ignored Kendal's attempt to say goodbye. He was still annoyed at the man.

Riana's eyes studied Duo who turned and headed upstairs without a word. Quatre caught sight of the two bodyguards and quickly followed.

Kendal sighed. "You may have some problems with them."

"We'll be fine," she spoke with a high-pitched voice.

Trowa nudged Wufei towards the stairs.

"Boys," Kendal stopped them and whispered, "Keep an eye on them for me."

"Don't worry, sir, I don't plan to take my eyes of either of them until you're back."

Kendal laughed gently. Wufei's words were always reassuring.

* * *

Quatre left Duo at his room and Duo crossed over to the closed door opposite. He knocked gently and wasn't surprised to get no reply.

"Heero, I'm coming in no matter what. I would prefer if you opened the door yourself rather than me inviting myself in."

A few seconds later the door opened and a pair of cold blue eyes glared at Duo.

"I brought you food."

"I'm not hungry."

"Tough shit. You either eat here, or you go downstairs and eat with everyone else."

Heero held out a hand to take the tray but Duo slid past the hand and into the bedroom. He placed the tray on the desk and sat down on the bed.

Heero shut the door and turned to face Duo. The two said nothing, just looked at each other.

"I found that letter," Duo spoke after a few minutes.

"So?"

"I know it's hard. And I'm not going to ask why you did it, I'm just glad you're ok."

Realising that Duo wasn't about to judge him on his previous actions, Heero sat down by the desk and started to pick at his food.

Duo gazed round the darken room. The curtains were drawn shut, blocking out the sunlight and the door was shut hiding the light from the corridor. The overhead light was also turned off; the room was lit by the smallest crack in the curtains.

"The dark used to scare me," Duo whispered and Heero glanced over. "Kendal has gone to visit your parents."

Heero's back stiffened at the words but Duo had to explain the situation to him.

"We've got a social worker here called Riana, she'll leave you alone most of the time, its her two bodyguards you have to watch. They like to play."

"Play?"

Duo finally met Heero's eyes, his violet eyes shone in the dark.

"Play, as in play with the students. Not the nice kind of play."

Heero put down his fork and crossed to the door, he pulled it open and checked the corridor before coming back in. He shut the door and went to the desk chair. He picked it up and carried it across the room where he tucked it under the door handle.

He joined Duo on the bed.

They sat close, their legs touching. There was hardly any distance between the two of them.

Kendal's words came back to Duo then, My honest opinion is that I don't think there is anything wrong with Heero.

"Heero? You don't mind me asking but, why are you here?"

The Japanese boy said nothing; he held out his hand and with the other hand, unwrapped the bandages on his wrist.

"I see," Duo whispered and he reached out. He traced the many scars, including the newest one with his fingers. "We all have scars."

Heero Yuy was suicidal. Duo had already guessed that by his early actions, now it had been confirmed.

Duo's hand clasped at Heero's.

There wasn't anything wrong with Heero, Kendal had been right. Suicidal wasn't a Deviant behaviour, not in the way Kendal took it. Suicidal was a reaction to a previous action but there was no way to tell what the previous action had been until Heero wished to discuss them. Duo betted it had something to do with his parents.

Heero stared at Duo's hand in his.

In the dark of the midday sun, the two sat in silence, enjoying the company both longed for.

* * *

It was the resounding bang of a door that drew Duo from his book and into the corridor. He stared at the empty corridor and glanced up and down. Further down, another door had opened and Trowa stood there.

"Quatre?" Duo mouthed and Trowa shrugged.

Duo glanced at the clock; there was still five minutes before curfew. He slipped into the corridor and went to Quatre's door. He rapped lightly as he heard Trowa approach from behind.

"Can you sense anything?" Duo asked.

"Cold."

"Not good," Duo tried to smile but his concern got the better of him and without question, his hand went to the door and he pushed it open, the light flicking on as the door opened.

The petit blond looked petrified as he stared at the man who was standing over him.

"Get away from him," Trowa's voice was low, barely even a growl.

The bulky man turned round and sneered at the two of them.

"You come to watch the show?" he leered.

"Get out," Duo replied, his eyes narrow and his fist clenched. This man, Alex, was one of Riana's bodyguards and both Duo and Quatre had had run ins with him before.

"What's going on here?" the sickly sweet voice asked and coming down the corridor was the lady herself. "You have two minutes to return to your rooms."

* * *

Heero got up and moved across the room to the light switch. He flipped it off and as he headed back to bed, he heard the crash. Hurrying back, he threw open his door to the pitch black of the corridor. He flipped his bedroom light back on and looked at the scene in front of him with surprise.

The lady, who he had met early was standing just a few inches away from him, her eyes fixed on the men in front of her. Trowa was on the floor and Duo was being pressed against the wall. Quatre was by his door. Glass was showered everywhere and Heero could only guess that the light bulbs had shattered. What had caused them to shatter was unknown.

"My my, you do have a temper on you, don't you Maxwell?" the lady was saying. "I would learn to control that if I was you. You are eighteen soon and you know what that means."

The man let Duo go and the braided boy rubbed his throat.

"Keep your men away from Quatre and keep yourself away from me."

She laughed, an annoying light laugh that fooled no one.

"Get to bed, little boy."

She turned and walked away, her bodyguard followed her.

Quatre raced to Trowa and help his boyfriend stand up. Duo glanced over at Heero, his expression unreadable.

Heero had the feeling he had missed out on a lot, and he planned on finding out what exactly it was.

"Quatre," Duo spoke. "Stay with me tonight, please?"

"We'll get into trouble," Quatre protested.

"I don't care. I want you safe."

"I would prefer that."

Duo met Heero's eyes again with a smile.

"Are you ok?"

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it," Duo pushed Quatre towards his bedroom. "Get some sleep and we'll discuss it come morning. Goodnight."

Yes, Heero decided as he watched them all head back to their rooms, it would be something he would have to find out.

**Tbc...**

**The plot thickens? Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!**

**Love you all.**

**Shinigami195**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: Deviants**

**Author: Shinigami195**

**Summary: The Deviants differ for the norm and from the accepted standards of society. Somewhere in America there is a house filled with these Deviants, all living their lives out happily with only a few minor problems. But when a new arrival stirs up trouble, things start to unravel and their safe world begins in disappear. A group of five are left fighting for their lives and their freedom. AU Yaoi **

**Rating: R (at the moment)**

**Warnings: Blood, Suicidal Behaviour, Yaoi,**

**Pairings: 3+4 1+2**

**Thank You, to: Mithros, Mikinvet, PATTY 40, Kami-Crimson, Scarletty. I really appreciate the feedback and all the lovely comments you made. This chapter for you!**

**Chapter Five – Stories**

"**I'm not discussing it indoors," Duo sighed for the hundredth time. At the time, it had seemed like a good idea. Get Heero out of the house by making up some lie that they couldn't talk inside the house out of fear they would be overheard by Riana and her goons but the Japanese boy was not budging.**

"**I suggest you give up," Wufei advised.**

"**No. I don't give up on anything. There are men out there working on the lights, if they hear us they will report everything to Riana and she'll then punish us. Mainly, she'll punish me."**

**It was a cheap low shot but Duo was confident it was going to work. He continued quickly, scared Wufei would butt in and give the game away.**

"**She is looking for any excuse to throw me out. Please Heero, come with us. Once outside, we'll tell you everything."**

**Heero gave a nod and he stood up, reaching for his shoes.**

"**Great."**

"**You know them workmen out there are out there because of you!" Wufei stated.**

"**I know."**

**Heero's eyes flickered between the two, not completely understanding the conversation.**

"**Keep that temper in check."**

"**Keep her away from me and keep her fucking asshole guards away from Quatre and I'll keep my temper in check."**

"**The last thing Kendal needs is to come back here and find you have burnt the place down!"**

**Duo shrugged. "It could do with a redecorate."**

"**I'm ready," Heero moved quickly between the two. Blood shed would happen if they weren't split up.**

"**Good. Lets go. Tro and Quat are already waiting for us."**

"**Why did they go without us?" Heero asked.**

**Duo flashed Heero a mischievous grin. "Come to my room tonight and I'll show you."**

"**Maxwell!" Wufei warned and Heero felt his face turn a**** shade of red.**

**The three of them headed downstairs and had just reached the door when a hand fell on Duo's shoulder.**

"**Duo," that sickly sweet voice purred his name and Duo glanced round. Riana stood there, her two bodyguards a few meters behind.**

"**What?" he replied, faking the small timid tone.**

"**I need to speak to you… alone… now."**

"**Well, I was going to do something else, but for you my love, I guess I can put it back."**

"**Good boy. Come with me."**

**Duo met Wufei's gaze. "I give you permission," he stated.**

"**You sure."**

"**Tell him everything."**

**And Duo was gone.**

"**Tell me everything? What did Duo mean by I give you permission?"**

"**He's saying I can beak the rules. That I can tell you whatever I want to about one Duo Maxwell. Lets go find Trowa and Quatre."**

**The two left the house but Wufei kept looking back, his eyes seemed to be searching for something.**

"**Is everything alright?" Heero asked, fed up of being out of the loop.**

"**I'm concerned about Duo."**

"**If she hurts him…"**

"**We can't do a damn thing about it. Here," Wufei ducked into a bush and Heero followed, amazed to find that on the other side was a huge lake. "There you are."**

**Quatre pulled himself away from Trowa's lips to squeak a greeting but it was Trowa's keen eyes that noticed they were one short.**

"**Where's Duo?"**

"**The annoying braided one was caught by the biggest bitch of them all."**

"**Shit. Is he going to be alright?" Quatre asked.**

"**I'm keeping an eye out," Wufei reassured Quatre and he sat did, indicating that Heero should do the same. "Duo has given permission. He wants Heero to know everything."**

"**That's a lot of stuff," Quatre said.**

"**Its up to you two what you say. I'm going to put Duo's story off as long as I can. It is really only right that he tells it. Anyway…**

**My name is Chang Wufei. I am original from China. I was brought here six years ago after I was discovered by the local police force with no clothes and scars running the length of my body. Back home, my parents believed I was cursed and I was sent away to boarding school. It wasn't boarding school and I was sold. To be what I don't know and luckily I never found out. Instead they discovered my talents and from that they decided to… the best word would probably be… improve them. From an early age I could hear things. Things I shouldn't hear. Just little things, a faint word here or there and as I grew older and grew closer to people, I learnt these voices were in their heads. Its not reading minds, it's more like listening to emotions. Every emotion in someone has a different voice. After these men had finished with improving my talent, I could hear everyone's emotions, not just people whom I knew well. There were bad side effects. One of these men, he was very angry, very emotional. I don't do drugs, painkillers anything like that. It's never had a good reaction in my system. The drugs they gave me to operate screwed me over and I was out of it for a couple of days. I'm unsure as to what took place but this man, this angry man, did something to me, to my eyes. When I woke up, in that alleyway, I could see so many colours it blinded me. I went temporarily insane. They brought me here. Kendal fixed me some glasses that would dampen the colours out. Duo brought me back to reality. I've been here even since. I have learnt how to block those voices out and how to use them to my advantage. Like now, I am listening to Duo's emotions to make sure he is all right. My eyes are harder to deal with. I remain here because I can't control them completely and until I can, Kendal feels it is unsafe for me to go out into the world. ****To this date, I have had no run-ins with the bitch. She's not nice and I suggest you remain on her good side."**

**Heero gave a nod of thank you to Wufei. He could understand things better now.**

"**Can I tell you mine?" Heero asked.**

"**No," Quatre replied.**

"**No?"**

"**Not yet, any way. Duo knows our stories inside out. He doesn't know yours and I know he wants too. Its only fair to wait for him."**

"**I'll go," Trowa spoke up, his one green eye fixed on Heero. Heero gave another nod. He had to admit the one eyed boy was more interesting than the others, or perhaps he was just better at hiding it than them. Heero knew he shouldn't wonder, but he did, and the main thing he wondered about was how Trowa managed to get his hair to stay up like that. Anti-Gravity hair gel, it had to be.**

"**Mine is simple enough, I can talk to animals. When I was three I was brought a kitten. My parents thought I was making it up when I told them I could understand what she was saying. She became my first friend. When I turned ten, my parents grew worried because I was still talking to my cat and I had also started to talk to other animals too. My father killed my cat. In front of my eyes he crushed her skull. After that I withdraw from my parents, from everything. I discovered that I could change the nature of the weather. I can't make it happen but when I'm sad it rains and when I'm anger I can make a storm appear. I don't understand it. I don't even think Kendal understands it. But my parents grew fed up of me and shipped me here four years ago."**

**Quatre turned his blue eyes onto his lover's and gave a sad smile. Heero found himself studying Trowa. It didn't sound like the boy was insane to him. It seemed to more like magic but he found using the word magic made him feel more insane than he already was. Magic didn't exist, right? But it was the only thing that seemed to make sense with what Trowa was saying.**

"**So, what are you doing to help?" Heero asked.**

"**Nothing. I have some more control over my weather changing ability but as for the animals, I enjoy talking to them. Laugh if you want."**

**Heero shook his head, he didn't want to laugh. It seemed nice to having someone to talk to that you could completely trust.**

"**I'm gay," Quatre spoke, changing the topic quickly. His blue eyes stared deep at Heero's. "Its not a disease but my parents seem to think it is. I was sent here after a teacher found me giving a guy a blowjob in the locker room. Annoying how parents always think they are right. Anyway, after the discovery I was taken into private teaching but there wasn't something right with the teacher they had gotten me. He was a pervert, and quite happy to discipline me. My parents thought I was lying yet when they found us, one day, me bent over a desk and he told them I had forced him to do. Ashamed of me, they locked me up in a room and arranged for Kendal to come visit me. I was locked in that room for a month, that's when I started to feel emotions that weren't mine. I felt hatred, disgust, anger and many more, all of them directed at me from my parents. It didn't stop there, doctors came to visit me and I could sense them too. I could feel their pity and then I met Kendal. He was the first one who I met that made me feel happy inside. He was caring and worried about me. He brought me here."**

**That was about six months ago," Quatre finished quietly.**

"**Can you still feel people's emotions?" **

**Quatre shook his head, "Only when I want too. I'm quite able to stop them now."**

"**You should be aware of Quatre and his gift," a voice startled them. "He has a habit of spying on people."**

"**You ok?" Trowa asked, the newcomer looked a little pale.**

"**Just tired."**

"**You're shattered," Quatre replied as Duo sat down, leaning heavily against a nearby tree.**

"**Think your story can wait?" Wufei asked and Duo shook his head.**

"**He needs to know…"**

"**I'll tell you mine first," Heero said. His dark blue eyes were fixed on Duo and Quatre gave a smile as he felt the concern there. There was also respect and something else, something that was too small to be named but Quatre couldn't stop his smile from spreading as he felt it.**

**Duo gave a nod, his violet eyes smiling at Heero.**

"**I don't know where to start. I guess everything went bad after my brother killed himself…" **

**Duo's back straightened.**

"**And my parents didn't say anything but I feel it, they blamed me for it. I was there when it happened. I watched him do it. He told me it was a magic trick. He could get out of it. Perhaps I shouldn't have lied but saying he killed himself makes me feel better. I tied the rope around his neck and I was sitting on the tree branch when he kicked the stool from under his feet and I watched as he strangled himself… I should have stopped him but I couldn't."**

**Duo forced himself up and he walked across to Heero. **

**Heero was sitting with his head down, staring at the hands in his lap. He had hidden his eyes to hide the tears but Duo's hand touched his cheek and he raised it slowly.**

"**It wasn't your fault."**

"**After they found him, I withdrew into myself and after a few months, I tried the same thing. I must have screwed up because it didn't work. The rope couldn't bare my weight and it snapped. After that I overdosed on pills… I tried so many things but none of them ever worked. In the end, I was sent here after I was diagnosed as being insane."**

"**Will you stand up with me, Heero?" Duo whispered. He was suddenly regretting the move to make Heero tell all. Heero shook his head. "You need to stand up and come inside. This is not where you want to be right now."**

**The others helped Duo stand the Japanese boy up and together they got him back into his room. Duo promised that he would tell them what happened later and they left him and Heero alone.**

**Duo sat Heero on the bed.**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**Don't apologise. I'm here for you to talk you."**

"**Why would you want too? I'm a murderer and a coward."**

**Duo touched his hand. "I want to talk to you about my past but you need to finish yours first. Trust me, Heero, I know what you are going through because I went through the same thing."**

**Tbc...**

**I hope that answers some of the questions that have been raised. Coming up next is Duo's story. If you want to hear it, raise your hand, stand on one leg, jump and down and sing "1x2 forever, we love 1x2 forever," twenty times. I'll get it out soon. Keep reviewing! I love you all.**

**Shinigami195**


	7. Chapter 6

::Is smiling at all the people who are jumping on one foot and singing ::

Thanks for the show of support and for all those who did the jumping and the singing, this chapter is for you! Enjoy!!

Warning: There is OCC here and some yaoi

**Chapter Six – Heero and Duo**

Before they started, Heero closed the curtains and shut the door. He braced the chair against it like he had the other night and turned the light off. There in the darkness him and Duo sat on the bed and talked.

"They always blamed me. I didn't know why. My brother, Odin, was better at everything. He always got top grades, best at sport, things like that. After his death, I pushed myself to make myself the best, to try and be like him but my parents were never impressed. No one blamed me out loud, but I could see it in their eyes."

"Is that it? Your parents sent you here…"

"…Because they could no longer cope with me. Getting that letter brought it all back, that's why I did this" Heero paused to pull back his sleeves revealing the bandages on his wrists. "To try and forget. I had forgotten, when I'm round you and the others, what it is like to not fit in. there is nothing else to tell that covers it."

"I had a brother," Duo started. "He was everything to me. We lost our parents at an early age and we were moved into an orphanage. Solo always used to tell me about his sixth sense. I was awed by it. He claimed he could read minds. He knew I loved to hear him talk about what others were thinking. He used that power against me. He made every one of my wishes come true. There was nothing I wanted that I didn't get. Then one day I woke up and I could do this."

Duo stopped talking. He made no movement but the lights flickered on. Heero heard the light switch click but as he looked over at the door, he saw the chair still held it shut and no one stood by the light switch.

"I don't…"

"I don't know where it came from. Perhaps my desire to be like Solo was so great that my own brain manifested this power."

Duo glanced up at Heero's face and could see he was still confused.

"I can move things with my mind. Turn lights on and off, lock doors that don't have locks on them. Remove clothing without touching them. I was so excited when I found I could do these things that I rushed to Solo… but he wasn't as excited as I thought he would be. I was only five and my brother rejected me that day. For the next two years we lived in a foster home. Since we were siblings it meant we could be adopted together. An elderly couple took us in. but Solo turned them against me. He drove me insane. It all started on Christmas day, just a month after we had arrived there. I was given this beautiful toy. It was a black and white fighter. Like the ones you see in Transformers, only it was more beautiful than that. Deathscythe, I called it. Solo wanted it but I wouldn't give it to him. As revenge, he took me outside and locked me in the garden shed. Two weeks I stayed there with no food and only a supply of melting ice to keep me watered. He told the couple that I had ran away. He finally let me out but I was punished for running away and no one would believe me when I told them what Solo had done."

"Could you not have unlocked it?" Heero asked softly.

Duo gave a sad smile. "Solo told me my power was bad and if I used it, the demon would come and take me to hell."

Heero restrained himself from taking Duo into his arms. He had never wanted to hold and comfort someone so much.

"Anyway, I suffered two years of this torment. Solo made it so that the couple feared me. He tried to kill me, many times. Told me that he had read the minds of the couple and they wanted me dead. He said he had to fulfil their desires. The first time he did it, I was in the bath. He came in and locked the door. He took hold of the shaving blade that rested on the shelf above the bath and sliced open my veins. He told me there, he was doing this because… because my power was dangerous and I was too dangerous to be allowed around humans. I had to die, he told me. He killed himself. Two years after we had moved in with that couple. I don't know why he did, and I don't think I will ever understand but he took me into the bathroom, laid himself naked in the bathwater, pulled me into the bath with him and slit his wrists. Said I had driven him to this. He clutched me as the water turned red and I couldn't move. A whole day passed of me laying in the cold water, my brother's dead body underneath me. Then I was sent here. A nutcase, I was told."

"I'm sorry."

Duo shrugged. "With Kendal's help, I started to understand that it wasn't evil. There was certainly no explanation as to why I can move things. Kendal says you sometimes have to take things as they are and not question why. After my first encounter with Riana, things got worse. I began to hear things, voices in my head. Remember in your first week, you woke to find me in your room?"

Heero nodded.

"I could hear you screaming in my head. I could see your nightmare and I came to help. Not just because you need it but because I needed it too."

"So, what happens now?"

"To me, or to you?"

"Both of us."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Heero. All you need is friendship. Your parents took away all human interaction from you. You just need to get it back."

"And you?"

"I'm incurable."

"Incurable?"

Duo closed his eyes before he continued. "When I turn twenty-one, I will no longer be within Kendal's guardianship. According to a doctor, I'm insane. I'm a danger to others and myself. When I turn twenty one I get to graduate for here and I get put into a insane asylum."

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

Duo shook his head and reopened his eyes. Those violet orbs stared at Heero. "My fate is sealed. I'm used to the idea."

There was nothing Heero could say to that. He couldn't find the words. Slowly, he reached out and took hold of Duo's hand. The slightly smaller boy squeezed the hand that took hold of his.

"Thank you for sharing with me," Duo whispered.

"Your welcome."

Neither Duo nor Heero made it down to dinner that night. When dawn rose the following morning, the two boys were found intertwined on Heero's bed.

As Duo stirred, Heero's eyes opened. He blinked at his ceiling. The overhead light was still on and his right arm was dead. He glanced to his right so see Duo's eyes staring back at him.

"Good morning."

"Morning. I can't feel my arm."

Duo smiled and slowly raised himself up, allowing Heero the chance to reclaim his arm.

"Did you sleep well?" Duo asked, mainly to beak the silence.

"Yes."

Heero sat up too.

Duo glanced at Heero quickly looking away, scared that Heero might see his blush.

"I need a shower!" Duo claimed but as he tried to climb out of bed, he realised too late, his leg was tangled in Heero's and together they rolled out of the bed and landed on the floor with an almighty crash.

Duo couldn't stop giggling.

Heero found himself pinning Duo to the floor and Duo was still giggling like a schoolgirl.

Without anything else in mind part from shutting Duo up, Heero bent his head and pressed his lips against Duo's.

The boy stopped giggling.

He stopped breathing for a moment.

Heero pulled back, leaving a stunned Duo in his wake.

"What was that?"

"Don't tell me you've never been kissed before," Heero said.

"I've been kissed before. Why did you kiss me?"

"Seemed like a good idea."

Duo's eyes seemed to sparkle at the answer and before anything else could be said, Duo pushed himself off the ground and pressed his lips against Heero's.

Suddenly being intertwined with each other didn't seem like a bad thing.

TBC...

I hope you all liked. Big thanks to everyone for reading. I will try and update soon but I start back at lectures tomorrow and my timetable is busier this time than it was last semester. I promise I will update soon... I'm just not sure when.

THANK YOU

Shinigami195


	8. Chapter 7

I should be doing University Work but instead I'm writing this. This story has taken a direction that I wasn't planning but I've kept with this unplanned change so please don't hate me if this chapter leaves some questions unanswered because they will be answered just at a later date.

Big thanks to, SnowDragon, Mikinyet, PATTY 40, Kami-Crimson and IfYouAskMe for reviewing and letting me know what you think of the last chapter and I hope you all like this part and please keep reviewing!!!

**Chapter Seven – Kendal's Return**

**Duo skipped into the library. The smile on his face said it all. He was far too happy for it to be just a normal day.**

**Quatre raised his eyebrows as Duo sat down at his table. Wufei made no comment on his friend's behaviour and Trowa gave a knowing smirk as he continued to work on his assignment.**

"**Do I have egg on my face?" Duo asked and Quatre shook his head. "Then stop staring at me."**

**Duo pulled out his own assignment book and started to work on his latest piece. **

**For a few minutes the four sat in peace, each working on their own piece. There was only a slight disturbance when Heero sat down opposite Duo. He didn't say a word as he started on his homework. Duo glanced up, catching Heero's eyes. He smiled at the boy who returned the bright smile with a small one of his own.**

"**Kendal is due back in the morning," Quatre said, breaking the silence.**

"**Yeah, I heard. Not a moment too soon if you ask me," Duo snorted. "I'm fed up on Riana-Mega-Bitch... Did you hear what she did to Relena?"**

"**No, what happened?"**

"**Relena was due to go home," Duo whispered. "Kendal had given her the all clear but Riana reassessed her and overruled Kendal's discussion. Relena now has to stay another three months before she can be assessed again."**

"**Shit," Wufei swore softly. "Poor Relena."**

"**I know the girl drives me insane but she doesn't deserve that."**

"**Why did Riana decide to reassess her?" Heero asked.**

**Duo shrugged.**

"**No idea?" **

"**She probably refused to go down on Riana."**

**Both Quatre and Heero's mouth dropped open at that.**

"**What?"**

"**Excuse me?"**

"**You don't know the truth about Riana?"**

"**Duo," Trowa warned. "You shouldn't spread rumours."**

"**They aren't rumours and you know it."**

"**Maybe."**

**Wufei snorted.**

"**This isn't the best place to discuss this."**

"**No."**

"**How did you know about Relena?" Quatre asked.**

"**She came to me this morning. Wanted to know if I could do anything for her."**

"**Can you?" Heero asked.**

**Duo shook his head.**

"**I'm just a student like the rest of you."**

"**Duo?"**

**There was a timid voice and the group of boys looked round to see one of the youngest girls standing there.**

"**Hey Shinko," Duo greeted her with a smile. "What's up chibi?"**

"**Miss Riana wants to see you in her office."**

**Trowa's eyes narrowed and Wufei's lips grew thin.**

"**Do you know why?" Quatre asked.**

**Shinko shook her head.**

"**She didn't sound happy though."**

"**Don't go," was Heero's first reaction.**

"**I have to go," Duo sighed. His happy mood was ruined and it didn't help by the fact Heero was glaring at him. "I have no choice."**

"**What could she want?" Quatre asked.**

"**Have you done anything to piss her off?"**

"**Not that I can remember," Duo chewed on the end of his hair. "What date is it today?"**

"**The 24th of March."**

**Duo's eyes went wide.**

"**Marquise."**

"**What?"**

**Duo stood up.**

"**I better hurry."**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Duo?"**

**Duo turned to the group.**

"**I have a hearing with Marquise from the other week."**

"**What did you do?" Quatre asked.**

**Duo blushed.**

"**I caught Marquise and Khushrenada having sex while on patrol. First thing I shouldn't have been out by myself. Secondly the two didn't take kindly to me interrupting their act. Thirdly, the blond has always been after my arse."**

**Duo left it at that and he quickly raced from the library leaving the four boys in a stunned silence.**

"**Who are Marqusie and Khushrenada?" **

"**Local police officers. Khushrenada is the commanding officer."**

"**Him and Duo have a long history together."**

"**Is that bad?"**

"**Riana will use Khushrenada against Duo."**

"**Will Duo be alright?" the young girl asked.**

**Quatre lent over his chair so he was closer to her.**

"**He'll be fine. Isn't it about time you were getting to bed?"**

"**Yes Quatre."**

**The young girl turned away before she looked back over her shoulder.**

"**Can I have a bedtime story?"**

**Quatre gave her a smile.**

"**Sure."

* * *

**

**Duo ignored the knock on his door. His head was buried in his pillow and his duvet covered his body.**

"**I don't think he's in," Heero's voice carried into the room.**

"**The door won't open," Quatre said. "Duo's in there."**

"**Its nearly curfew," Trowa's voice could be heard saying.**

"**Duo," there was another knock on the door.**

**A violet eyes peeked out from the darkness and the door suddenly gave way under the hammering fist.**

**Heero blinked as the door disappeared and he could see the shape on the bed.**

"**Duo?"**

"**Just you," Quatre gave Heero a push into the room and the door swung shut.**

"**What did you want?" Duo asked. He refused to sit up in bed but he did acknowledge the other boy.**

"**How are you?"**

"**Ok."**

"**What did she want?"**

"**Nothing."**

"**Duo."**

**The boy turned on to his back, his eyes finding Heero's in the dark.**

"**It doesn't matter. I've asked you to drop the subject."**

**Heero said nothing, just stood there in the dark.**

**Duo slowly sat up and the lamp by his bed flicked on, filling the room in a pale yellow glow.**

"**Are you coming to bed?"**

**Heero took a step towards Duo, his blue eyes almost uncertain as Duo swung his legs onto the floor and pushed the duvet off. The boy was clad in only his boxers.**

"**What happened with Riana?"**

**Duo's eyes narrowed and Heero shivered as he felt ghost hands touch his t-shirt. Slowly his t-shirt lifted itself up. Heero raised his arms, helping Duo remove the t-shirt.**

"**I said to drop the subject," Duo purred as he stood up. **

**Heero felt his breath catch in his chest as Duo's hand touched his bare skin.**

"**Will you drop it?"**

"**For now," Heero replied as Duo stepped closer to him, their chests were almost touching.**

"**She leaves tomorrow, so you shouldn't be thinking about her," Duo's lips pressed gently against Heero. "You should only be thinking of me."**

**Duo kissed him again, Heero's mouth opened beneath his, accepting and deepening the kiss. Heero's hand fell onto Duo's waist, tugging the boy closer so that their chests were pressed against each other.**

**Lazily they kissed for a few moments before Duo pulled back.**

"**Are you coming to bed?"**

**Heero froze. He was happy to accept and initiate kisses but the next step.**

"**Duo, its too soon."**

**Those deep violet eyes looked up at Heero and smiled.**

"**I know. I'm not ready yet but I sleep better with someone beside me."**

**Heero gave a nod and lead Duo over to the bed.**

**The single bed wasn't big enough for two boys. Duo curled on his side, his head rested on Heero's shoulder. Heero laid on his back and allowed Duo to mould their bodies together.**

**

* * *

He set his suitcase down on the stone floor with a sigh. The women in front of him was wearing a black suit and her eyes were fixed on him.**

"**Was everything ok?" he asked politely. **

"**I was checking your files," she started.**

"**Why?" he cut her off. "My files are up to date and correct."**

"**I've reassessed a few of your patients."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Relena Peacecraft is not fit to be released into her guardians care."**

"**She has been assessed by both myself and Doctor Po. I see no reason..."**

"**I've already filed the assessment. She will remain here for another three months before she can go home. I'll return when its time to do that assessment."**

"**Which other patients?"**

"**I need to stay a few more days to deal out the bad news."**

"**What? I'm back now so you can leave."**

**Riana snorted.**

"**Quatre Winner is involved in a homosexual relationship with Trowa Barton. Winners parents need to be informed and I have requested a transfer for Trowa Barton."**

"**Why does he need a transfer?"**

"**To stop this relationship from forming."**

"**Being gay is not a disease nor is it a mental illness," Kendal sighed. He was already suffering from a major headache and he had only been home for half an hour.**

"**I have also done the first assessment for you on Ethan... Or and there was one more."**

**Kendal didn't need to hear the name, he already knew who it was.**

"**I have sent off a request to have Duo Maxwell transferred..."**

"**No," Kendal shook his head. "Duo remains here for as long as he wants."**

"**The boy is a danger to everyone. He smashed the upstairs lights and the pieces of glass resulted in multiply injuries, one serious. Officer Khushrenada has also filed a complaint against him."**

"**Khushrenada shouldn't have talked to you. His history with Maxwell..."**

**Riana held up her hand, breaking Kendal off.**

"**I will be here for a few days more in order to ensure my requests are sent though."**

"**I don't think so. If you don't leave this moment then I will chuck you out."**

"**Are you threatening me?" she asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**Perhaps your own case needs reviewing? Are you safe to look after these children?"**

"**He's better for us than you are."**

**Riana turned to look at the figure on the stairs.**

"**If I were you then I would turn round and go back to bed."**

"**If I were you I'd kill myself."**

"**Don't..."**

"**I can take care of myself."**

"**Its time to leave Riana."**

"**Very well. I will be back."**

"**We won't let you in."**

"**Duo."**

**The boy fell silent as Riana took her own bags and left. Her bodyguards followed her out.**

"**You shouldn't be out of bed."**

"**I heard you come in."**

"**Wufei?"**

"**Yes. Everyone is awake. They've all had a rough few days."**

"**I'm back now. I'll be up to settle everyone down."**

**Kendal picked up his suitcase.**

"**Its good to have you back."**

"**How's Heero?"**

"**Fast asleep."**

**Kendal raised an eyebrow at Duo.**

"**In who's bed?**

"**His."**

"**Really?"**

**Duo smiled before it disappeared.**

"**Is what she said true? Are you sending Trowa away? And me?"**

**Kendal sighed.**

"**If she has already filed the paperwork then yes, maybe."**

"**What?"**

"**She said she wanted to stay and fill out the paperwork but she left without much of a fight. It makes me think that she has already sent it off."**

"**Oh."**

"**Don't look like that Duo. You know that I will do everything in my power to fight the discussion."**

"**I know one day I'll be leaving here, but I don't want to go yet."**

"**You are not going anywhere, not while I'm around."**

**

* * *

It was during the next week, while everyone waited to hear what would happen to the reports Riana had made, that Kendal found himself playing a game of hide and seek with Duo. The other boy seemed to be very good at not being about whenever Kendal was looking for him and would only appear a few minutes later.**

**Kendal was surprised to see that Heero was happy already. The boy had become someone completely different within the space of a few days and he had a feeling that he knew who was to blame for it. He just couldn't prove anything. **

**Wondering though the library one afternoon, he stopped short as he heard Duo laugh.**

"**You can't stop grinning," Quatre replied to his friend's laugh.**

"**So?" Duo laughed again. "I've never felt like this before."**

"**Have you told Kendal?... Duo?"**

"**I know that I should but right now its my secret and its his secret and I love it being a secret and the thrill of being caught... And..."**

**Kendal smiled at this.**

"**Do you love him?"**

"**Its early days Quatre but I like him a lot. He's been though the same as me and I can't help but..."**

"**You don't need to tell me. I can see it in your eyes."**

**Kendal peeked around the shelves to look at the braided boy. There was something about Duo that had changed for the better. Duo was more relaxed and was smiling more than normal, if that was possible. The reason for this change came a few moments later when Trowa and Heero joined them at the table.**

"**Hey," Duo greeted them, his eyes fixed on Heero.**

"**Hi."**

**Kendal gave a nod of approval as he saw the look Heero gave Duo. He wasn't going to say anything to either boys. If it made them happy, then he was quite content to let them keep seeing each other.**

**

* * *

It had been six months since Kendal had returned home. Riana's assessment on Relena had been ripped up and Relena had finally gone home. Quatre's parents had been to visit and determined there was nothing wrong with his situation at Kendal's and had left Quatre there. Trowa was also allowed to stay. There had been a tense day when Duo's fate had been left undecided but Kendal and Sally fought with everything they could and the court caved and allowed Duo to remain.**

**In those six months, Duo and Heero had grown closer. The two now slept side by side every night and Heero's high risk status had been removed. **

**Trowa and Quatre were inseparable and even Wufei had found a little bit of love in a new arrival called Merian.**

**The petit Chinese girl smiled at her boyfriend as him and Duo readied themselves.**

"**You want this?" Duo asked, grinning.**

"**I'm going to take it."**

"**Come and get it."**

**Heero snorted from behind his lover.**

"**Stop talking and lets play," Quatre yelled from his place down the court.**

"**On my whistle... One, two..." the whistle sounded across the court and the two teams jumped into play.**

**Sally laughed from her place beside Kendal. It was mid summer and the school were having a sports day. The two most fiercest players were Duo and Wufei, both trying to outsmart the other.**

**Sally glanced over at Kendal.**

"**Is everything alright?"**

**He wasn't smiling but as soon as she said those words a smile spread across his face and he looked at her. It was a fake smile and she knew it.**

"**What's wrong?"**

"**If I tell you, you must promise to keep quiet about it." **

**

* * *

Duo knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open without waiting for a reply.**

"**Is everything ok?"**

**Kendal was sitting at the desk, his head held in his hands.**

"**Yes."**

"**Really?"**

"**What has Wufei said?"**

"**Quatre actually. He says its feel depressed. That you are depressed."**

"**Well Quatre should learn to keep his mouth shut," Kendal snapped and Duo raised his head sharply. He had never heard Kendal take that tone before. "Is the school in trouble?"**

**Kendal glared at Duo but the boy refused to back down. **

**Kendal sighed. "You know me too well," he whispered. "Come and sit down."**

**Duo shut the door and joined Kendal at the desk.**

"**My financial backer has pulled out. There is no more funds available to keep this school up and running." **

"**What does that mean for us?"**

"**We have a few more weeks before the mortgage has to be paid. If I can't make that payment then we could risk being shut down."**

"**Why did the backer pull out?"**

**Kendal shook his head.**

"**I don't know. He has never show dislike before now but..."**

**Duo didn't need the sentence to be finished.**

"**Everything will work out in the end. It always does."**

**Duo stood up.**

"**If the school... And that's a big if. What would happened to everyone?"**

"**Parents, guardians and families would have to take them back and make their own minds up."**

"**And me?"**

**Kendal raised his head.**

"**I would never leave you behind. If I moved, I would take you with me. You'll never be homeless."**

**Duo smiled at that.**

"**Its good to hear. I better get to bed."**

**Kendal smirked.**

"**It wouldn't do you good to keep that lover's of yours waiting."**

"**How did...?"**

"**Its been six months, Duo. I'm not blind to your relationship. Do you love him?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Does he love you?"**

**Duo reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver cross. Kendal stood up and moved round his desk. He touched the cross, reading the inscription on it.**

"**When did he have this done?"**

**Duo tapped his nose. "You don't know everything."**

**Kendal laughed. "No. I don't. If I did I would be able to think of a way out of this mess."**

"**You'll think of something."**

**Kendal opened the door.**

"**Good night Duo."**

"**Night." **

* * *

"**Where are you going?"**

**Duo smirked over at Heero as he climbed out of bed.**

"**To use the loo. Why are you coming with me?"**

**Duo shook his head and flopped back onto his bed, enjoying the space.**

"**You want me to come back?" Heero asked.**

"**Of course I do."**

"**But you look very happy to have the bed to yourself."**

**Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero.**

"**You should put that tongue to better use."**

"**When you come back, I will."**

**Heero slide out of the door and set off down the corridor. **

**It was pitch black but Heero knew the lay out of the building by heart and didn't need a light to make his way.**

**He paused as he heard a creaking noise. Thinking it was him on the floor boards, Heero stayed still. He didn't want to wake Kendal and get into trouble. But the creaking continued.**

"**Everyone there?" Heero asked as he took a step towards the noise. It was coming from a few meters in front of himself.**

"**Are you ok, Hee-chan? You are taking ages."**

**Heero turned to look over at Duo who had just popped his head out of the door.**

"**Something doesn't feel right," Duo whispered as he stepped into the corridor. He could heard the creaking too. He walked up to Heero.**

"**Can you see the dark shape in front of us?" Duo asked, one hand gripped Heero's. The dark shape was swinging. It was causing the creaking and its shape was too familiar for Heero's liking. He was glad to have Duo beside him as he said. **

"**Its a body."**

**Duo stepped away from Heero.**

"**What?"**

"**Its a body... I'm sure of it. Looks like its hanging by some rope."**

"**We need to go get Kendal."**

"**Shall we press the panic button?"**

**Duo nodded.**

"**Do it from my room. Kendal is more likely to respond quicker."**

**Heero left Duo's side.**

**Duo took a step forward and another. The dark shape came closer.**

**It was only a meter away now. Duo didn't know why he was approaching the thing but something draw him forward.**

"**Should I turn on the light?" Duo asked as he felt Heero approach from behind.**

"**Kendal hasn't responded."**

"**Are you sure its a body?"**

**Heero reached past Duo and his hand touched the thing. He jerked his hand back.**

"**That's defiantly a body and its cold."**

"**Shit. There is no one on high risk status. No one would do this in the middle of the corridor."**

**Duo turned slowly to face Heero.**

"**Duo, we are all classed as insane. Anyone could have done this."**

"**I need to turn the light on."**

"**You sure you are up for it?"**

"**You're here... But are you going to be alright?" Duo asked. "No bad memories?"**

**"I'll be fine."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Duo."**

**The tone was low and gave no room for argument.**

**The lights flickered on over head.**

**It was only Heero's grip on Duo that kept the braided boy standing.**

**"No."**

**TBC...**

Oh no, cliffhanger! Well, I have to go back to my assignment and my poetry… who ever knew university was such hard work? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you want the next chapter then you should review and tell me. Is that a good deal? Good!

Thank You

Shinigami195


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi, its me again. ::hears the groans:: ok, so I know you don't want me to say anything and you just want to read the chapter, so I won't say anything part from, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Snowdragon, Morte-di-Angeli, Aryam, PATTY 40, mikinyet, rpln, tyleet88 and Kami-Crimson.**

**All of you guessed who the hanging person, you'll need to read on to see if you were correct or not! **

**Please, don't hate me for this chapter.**

**DEVIANTS**

**Chapter Eight - Aftermath**

"Are you alright?"

Duo looked up at the arrival.

"Yes."

"Liar," they replied. "Mind if I sit?"

"Go ahead."

Duo was sitting on a wooden bench in the churchyard, his eyes were fixed on the church.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

"No."

"You should pay your last respects while you can."

Duo ignored the comment.

"There are so many policemen about. I didn't think any of us were really that dangerous but..."

"Its the council's way of making everyone safe. Just encase."

"Suppose."

His hand was touched but he drew away from the touch.

"The school's been shut down."

"I know."

"It couldn't stay open. Everyone has somewhere to go."

The bells rang over from the church tower and the heavy oak doors opened. A coffin came out, being carried by six men. Behind the coffin came a line of mourners. Everyone was dressed in black.

"Where is the burial taking place?"

Duo glanced over his shoulder at the pile of mud and the hole beside it.

"I see. Come on. Last chance to say goodbye."

As the procession came closer, they both stood up. Duo bowed his head as the coffin went past.

The mourners made room for him to join the procession and he went with them to the graveside.

A hand touched his and Duo turned to rest his head on the familiar shoulder. Behind him, he could hear a tutting noise and Duo raised his head to glare at the woman doing it. The hand that held his tightened.

"Ignore them," Heero whispered. His parents had come to take him home but he had insisted on attending the funeral.

Duo turned his attention to the graveside as the vicar started his reading and the coffin was lowered into the grave.

Duo refused to cry as he stood there.

Just to his right was Trowa and Wufei. They were huddled together as if they could share each other's strength. Across the other side of the grave was Quatre standing between his parents. His blue eyes were filled with tears but as Duo caught his eyes, he smiled and Duo returned it.

Duo was suddenly thankful for Heero's presence. Quatre couldn't be near Trowa out of fear of their disapproval. The boy was left standing alone and Duo wished he could comfort him. He moved closer to Heero, allowing the other boy to put his arm round his waist and hold him.

Duo closed his eyes as the vicar paid the last respects and threw the first handful of dirt onto the coffin.

The graveyard workers got to work then, filling in the grave. The crowd around the grave slowly departed, all heading back to the church where a light lunch was taking place.

"Its time to go, Heero."

The woman who had been tutting early stepped forward and touched her son on the shoulder.

"Are we not staying for the wake?" Heero asked.

"Its a long trip home," Heero's father said. "We should leave now."

Duo kept his eyes fixed on the grave. He tried not to listen to the voices around him. He forced himself not to say anything. There were too many goodbyes to say and this was one that he really didn't want to say.

"Duo?"

His heart felt heavy and tears pricked at his eyes as he slowly opened them to look at the boy he had come to love.

"I..."

Duo shook his head and Heero got the message.

They stood there, silently watching the other.

"Now, Heero," his mother ordered.

Duo released Heero's hand and took a step back from the Japanese boy.

"Bye," Duo whispered.

"I'll..."

"Just say goodbye," Duo said. "You are killing me here. I don't want to hear anything other than goodbye."

"I can't say it," Heero replied.

"Then don't say anything."

And with that, Duo turned his back on Heero. He bite down on his lip, focusing on the pain to stop the tears from falling. He never heard Heero go but when he looked back, Heero was gone.

"What is going to happen to you?"

Duo shrugged at the question.

"Things have fallen apart. Its up to the government to decide what happens to me now."

Quatre reached out and touched Duo's arm.

The braided boy looked round quickly.

"This is for you," there was a piece of paper in Quatre's hand. "Its my address and phone number. Please keep in touch."

Duo shook his head.

"I can't take it, Quatre. I can't..."

"You are my best friend. You can tell Heero to walk away without a goodbye but I refuse. Please take this and phone me."

"Keep sane, Quatre."

Quatre laughed as Duo took the card and pocketed it. They hugged quickly.

"I'll miss you."

"Ditto."

The small blond turned and hurried back to his parents.

Duo was finally alone at the filled in grave. There was no headstone. There wouldn't be one for six months otherwise it would sink into the unsettled earth.

He sat down on the grass beside the grave and touched the disturbed dirt.

"Its me," he whispered. "I want to say goodbye. I don't know why you did this. I thought you were happy. Everything has fallen to pieces. Wufei is returning to China. Trowa is going to live with his sister and Quatre is going back to space. Everyone has gone to their guardians and I don't know what is going to happen to them. Hell I don't know what is going to me. Heero's just left. I could deal with losing him if I hadn't lost you and the other way round but now I've lost both of you. Sally says she will take me in but Riana is taking her to court. She says I need special care. You promised to look after me but now you're gone. What do I do?"

Duo laughed to stop himself crying.

"Its time to go, Duo."

Looking over his shoulder, Duo gave a nod to Sally.

"A few more minutes?"

"Just a few."

Duo turned back to the grave.

"I've got to go. Thank you for anything you've done for me. I hope you are happier now. I still don't understand why you did that. Was looking after us really that bad? I don't know. I hate you for this. I love you."

Sally touched his shoulder lightly and Duo stood up, brushing his black trousers down to remove the dirt.

"Goodbye Kendal. I'm really going to miss you."

**Tbc...**

**I hope you all liked. I failed at keeping the dead man's identity a secret didn't I? I won't be able to update for a while, I have a lot of assignments due in in two weeks and I need to focus on them, its all very scary so if you don't hear from me in a while its because of uni. I will be back soon, hopefully by April but I can't promise much.**

**Thank You!**

**Shinigami195**


	10. Chapter 9

**My assignments are over and uni has finished for three weeks. Thank god for small mercies! I've written this as a thank you for waiting, and for not bitching about me not being about to update. It's quite a short chapter so I hope you are all too happy about the fact I've updated to complain that it is too short. I will try and make the next chapter a little bit longer! I'm not exactly sure where this fic is going, it seems to have a mind of its own but I promise it'll be good.**

**Mikinyet, snowdragon, tyleet88, Kami-Crimson, Morte-di-Angeli**

**Thanks to all of the above for reviewing the last chapter! This one is for you guys!**

**xxxx**

**Deviants **

**Chapter Nine - Life Goes On**

The fire alarm was going off.

He grumbled in his sleep as the noise slowly pulled him into consciousness. Someone banged on his door as they ran past, heading for the stairs and the exit.

He climbed out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers that were laying on the floor. He grabbed his coat from the back of the door and checked his pockets for his keys. Last time there had been an evacuation he had managed to lock himself out. It had raised questions as to how he had managed to unlock his door without his keys. It was unwanted attention and he hated any kind of attention on him.

There was another bang on his door and he jerked it open.

"I'm coming," he snarled at his flatmate.

"Thought I should check," she winked at him. His coat was wide open, revealing his body and she was more than happy to take in the view.

"What time is it?"

"Four thirty."

"Who the fuck set the fire alarm off at this time?"

The girl shrugged as she lead the way out of their flat and down the stairs. They left the building and stood in the compound. There was no sign of a fire and he wasn't happy that he had been woken up.

"We need to do a roll call," the warden yelled over the top of the crowd of students. Everyone seemed to gather around him at once and raised their hand as he called out their name.

"Maxwell?"

The boy in question raised his hand and his name was ticked off the sheet.

"Think we can go back in?" he asked. "Its far too early to be out of bed."

"There are lessons at nine so you will be getting up soon enough anyway."

"So?" he snapped. "I didn't need to be rudely awoken by the fire alarm."

She smiled at him.

"You are not a morning person, are you Duo?"

The boy glared at her. He was only a morning person when he was woken up at a reasonable time.

It had been eighteen months since Kendal had died and Duo had been moved to a special college for the mentally unstable. It was more like university than anything. He was living in Halls of Residence with his own room and own en-suite. He had five other flatmates, all of them mental unstable. He got his meals cooked for him and his living fees were all being paid for by the government. One of the good points to being an orphan.

He was attending lectures that the government had laid down for him.

Duo didn't mind the living situation but there was something not quite right about one of his lecturers. He liked to test the sanity of his students, or his studies as he called them. He paid too much attention towards Duo for the boy to feel comfortable around the man. He seemed to like Duo's ability to moved things with his mind.

The main thing Duo didn't like were the rumours that he heard. There was a boy, in the year above Duo, who had special abilities and had been taken into the government care. He was used, so the rumours said, to carry out special missions that no else could. Duo got an uneasy feeling that his own deviant behaviour would land him in the same kind of situation. It was the main reason he had stopped using that ability and always made sure never to lock himself out of his room again.

"You ok there?" the girl waved her hand in front of Duo's face.

"Ash, I'm fine."

Ashley was one of Duo's flatmates. She was clinically insane for hearing voices in her head. She would just randomly start talking to herself and had once convinced herself to jump out a window. She had been eight at the time. She was placed in the asylum for her own safety.

"Just want to sleep, huh?"

"Yes."

After half an hour of waiting, the warden gave the all clear and they were allowed to return to their rooms.

"See you in a few hours," Ashley called as she entered her room and locked it behind her.

"Night," Duo replied as he continued down the corridor until he reached his own room and let himself in.

He undressed and climbed back into his bed. It was already cold and he tugged the covers around him tightly. He knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. The bed was far too cold and the halls far too noisy.

Duo's eyes stared at the ceiling. It had been over a year since he had seen any of his old friends but he still missed them... Especially... Duo turned over on to his side to look at the dark room. The only light came from his laptop. It was the small red power light, flashing to inform him that it was in stand by mode.

Duo tried to focus on that light and refused to let himself think about his old friends and everyone that once mattered to him.

* * *

There was ten of them, all lined up perfectly in a row. Each were different in looks but all matched in fitness and ability.

He walked up and down them, a file in his hand that held all of the critical information that he needed to know. He only wanted the best and these ten were the best but now he had to choose one.

His eyes came to rest on a Asian boy with dark brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. The boy stared straight ahead, there wasn't a hint of emotion of his face. Nothing.

"This one," the man pointed at the Asian boy. "He's perfect."

"Sir, he is one of the best but he is also so young that his age..."

"Is a good thing. The younger body can take much more damage than an older body and survive. Get him prepped and ready to go by sunset. I don't want failure."

"Yes sir."

The man gave a sharp salute to the older man who once again turned back to the boy with a smile.

"Yes. You'll be perfect."

* * *

Duo tried to force himself to pay attention to the man that was standing in front of the group. His eyes felt heavy and he found himself yawning more than once. He hadn't slept for a couple of days. His mind wouldn't seem to relax. There was something wrong, it kept telling him. It was a nagging feeling that wouldn't go away.

"Are we keeping you up, Maxwell?" the lecturer asked. He stopped in front of Duo's desk and the braided boy raised his eyes to met his.

"No, sir."

"Then pay attention. I want to see you after class."

Duo let the comment wash over him. He really didn't like this man.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Duo's flatmate Ash poked her friend in the back.

"Its nothing," he replied. "I'm just tired."

She frowned at him.

"I can hear it."

"What?" Duo turned to look at her. His eyes wide as she spoke.

"I can hear them screaming."

"Who? Who's screaming?"

She turned her gaze away from his.

"Your friends."

Duo lent forward, ignoring the fact he was in a class and should be paying attention to the lecturer.

"My friends? They are all here."

"Your old friends. From long before you came here."

"How..."

"They are screaming in pain. They are begging for help. Something terrible is coming. Duo."

"What?"

She opened her mouth again but before a sound came out she gasped, her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed off her chair and onto the floor.

The whole room went into a state of panic. Duo darted forward, knocking his own chair over in his attempt to reach his friend.

"Ash?" he tapped her face. "Ashley, wake up."

The lecturer knelt down by the two. Duo had picked Ash's head off the floor and was cradling her close to his body. His fingers felt for a pulse.

"Take her to the nurse," the man ordered Duo. "The rest of you, classis dismissed. Maxwell, I want you to come back here straight after you leave her in the care of the nurse, understand me?"

Duo gave a nod and with the lecturer's help, he picked her up in his arms, one arm under her knees and one around her shoulders. Slowly Duo carried her away.

**Tbc…**

**Well, what do you all think? Please, keep on reviewing and I'll try and get the next chapter out within a week.**

**Thank You**

**Shinigami195**


	11. Chapter 10

**I know I promised a quick update but I got distracted and I've had a lot of trouble at the moment in my personal life which has really gotten me down and then I had no internet access for nearly two weeks. So, this is the overdue next chapter but I hope you all enjoy it and don't flame me for what is about to happen!!!!**

**A big thank you to, **

**Snowdragonct, Aryam, Shade, Kami-Crimson, SetsunaSeta and Morte-di-Angeli. I really appreciate the support you are giving me for this story. I know its confusing at the moment but I'm trying to answer all your questions, although this chapter will raise about twenty more! It will all come together in the end, I promise. Once again, THANK YOU and please, enjoy!**

Chapter Ten - Visions

Duo was sitting on the chair beside Ashley. His hand held hers.

"You never came back like I asked you too," the lecturer walked into the nurse's station.

"Sorry sir," Duo stood up. "I was asked to stay until she woke."

The teacher took a seat beside Duo and indicated the boy should sit back down.

"Do you know what caused her to collapse?"

"The nurse says she doesn't know. She said that Ashley isn't in any immediate danger."

Professor Dekin gave Duo a long hard look.

"You were talking to her as she passed out. What was that conversation about?"

"Nothing," Duo shook his head.

"Don't lie, Maxwell," Dekin growled. "It will only serve in your best interest if you tell me."

"She told me she was feeling unwell," Duo replied. "There wasn't anything else. Nothing that could trigger this."

Dekin regarded the boy as he stood up.

"Very well. I will be watching you Duo Maxwell."

Dekin left, leaving Duo sitting there, wondering what had just happened.

* * *

Duo reached up a hand and knocked on the door.

"Hold on," she called though the door and a few moments later it opened to reveal Ashley standing there in a towel.

"I was told you were released from the nurse. I wanted to see how you were."

Ash smiled. "I'm good, just tired."

"Tired?" Duo laughed. "You've been asleep for days."

Ashley had been unconscious for three days before she had woken up.

"It wasn't a proper sleep. Let me just get dressed then I'll come and see you."

Duo gave a nod and went back to his room. He shut the door but didn't lock it. Five minutes later, Ashley entered the room.

"Something bugging you?" she asked the pacing boy.

Duo stopped and turned to look at her.

"Do you remember what you said to me?"

"When?"

"Before you fainted?"

Her face went pale.

"I can't talk about it. Professor Dekin told me not too."

"So, he has already spoken to you."

"He said it might... Duo?"

The boy had turned to the window and was gazing out of it.

"Duo?" she asked again.

"You spoke of my friends. My best friends. You said..."

"Please don't," she begged.

"You can't say that!" Duo snarled and he spun round.

Ashley stepped back from Duo, suddenly fearful of her friend.

"You can't tell me to forget what you said to me. They are my friends that are in danger. You said they were in pain. That they needed help. My help."

"I never said it was your help they needed."

"So you can talk about it."

Ashley closed her eyes and gave a sob.

"Don't make me," she pleaded as she knelt down on the floor. Her hands went to her face.

Duo watched, his face closed off from all emotion.

"You have to tell me," he whispered. She slowly looked up. "They are my family."

"Its too awful," she whispered back.

"I don't care. I need to know."

"And why must you know? You were fine without knowing."

Duo sat down beside her.

"I have never felt for anyone like I have felt for them. I can feel in me that something is wrong. Its my job to look after them and I can't. I want to help them, I have to help them."

"How can you help them?" she gave an insane giggle. "They are miles away and you are locked here."

"Dekin's the key. Isn't he?"

"It isn't hard to work out. He works for the government and the army. There is war coming between earth and space. They want the uniquely gifted to help them. People like you and me. We are not wanted by our families so our disappearance is not questioned. Our talents can be used against the enemy."

"Inhuman."

Ashley glanced over at her friend. "I've known you for 18 months. What is your gift? Dekin wants you in his army, yet you sit here perfectly normal to me. I hear voices in my head. I see things before it happens. But you."

"I hide it."

"Very well. You are never going to tell, are you?"

"I hear voices. There's a boy dressed in a black cloak and he holds a tiny scythe in his hands and he sits on my shoulder and whispers things to me. Everything I have ever seen, heard or experience he knows about and he reminds me. Like now, we sit here and he keeps pelting me with images of the only people that I loved and trusted completely."

She was silent. Her eyes softened as she saw Duo bend his knees, bring them close to his body and he wrapped his arms around them. He was hugging himself, his chin resting on his knees as his eyes stared across the room at a spot on the wall.

"Is that all?"

"I wish it was," Duo spoke softly and he sighed. "I can move things with my mind."

Ashley's eyes went wide.

"Really?"

All she got was one single nod and Duo closed his eyes.

"Its not a good gift."

"To be able to move things with only a thought. Its a brilliant gift."

Duo opened his eyes and turned to her.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew."

"Knew what?"

"Every gift has a negative side."

"But you can hide it, can't you?"

"A little."

"You've kept it secret for ages."

Duo gave another sigh and Ashley knew that she had to tell him.

"There were three of them."

"What?"

"I don't know where they were. I see them all separately but I know they are together."

Duo's head came up.

"One is tall, he has green eyes, brown hair that hangs over one eye. He is being... You don't want to know do you?"

Duo's eyes were squeezed shut.

"I do. Who else is there?"

"There's a small blond. Really petit."

Duo's hand touched her.

"What are they doing to him?"

"Experiments mainly. He is being used to blackmail people. He can read their inner thoughts and use them against a person. He refuses so they torture him. I see him the most. He seems to know that I'm there. He calls out to me and I want to help him."

"Quatre," Duo breathed the name.

"Do you know the other one?"

"Really tall with green eyes?" Duo asked and she nodded. "Trowa. What are they doing to him?"

"The same as the blond. Experimenting on him. He's harder to sense. I don't know why they are using him. Strange things happen to the atmosphere when the experiments take place."

"Trowa can modify the weather," Duo explained.

"I can see how that would be useful."

Duo almost dreading to ask but he forced himself to move his lips. "And the last one?"

"Huh?"

"You said there was three boys."

"He's Asian. Scars cover his body and he seems to be in agony all of the time. He holds his head as if he has a headache. I see when they experiment on him his ears and eyes bleed. When they put drugs into him his body..."

"Reacts as if he has been poisoned," Duo cut her off.

"You know him too?"

"Wufei."

"You don't sound happy."

"Last I heard Wufei had gone back to China. If the American Army have brought him back it makes me wonder."

"I don't understand."

"Perhaps it is better that you don't."

They were silent for a while.

"His death wasn't suicide."

Ashley let out a squeal of pain as Duo's hands enclosed around the top of her arms.

"What did you just say?"

"I see it, in my dreams. The one you miss, the one you cried for when you first arrived. He didn't commit suicide."

"It was murder?"

"I don't know," she sobbed in pain and Duo finally realised her. He threw himself away from her. His head pounding as he tried to work it all out in his head.

"What's going on in here?" the warden kicked opened Duo's door. His eyes went from Ashley crying on the floor to the look of anger on Duo's face.

"Its not what it seems," Duo protested as the warden reached for his phone.

"Stay away from her," the warden ordered as Duo took a step towards Ashley. His violet eyes seemed to beg her forgiveness as she sat there, cradling her abused arms.

"He didn't mean it," she said.

The warden put his phone down. He had sent security a message and they would be arriving shortly. He had never seen Duo even act like they said he did. His personal record had been given to the warden when Duo had first come into his care but the boy had never shown signs of what it stated. He had only once seen this power that it spoke off. Duo had locked himself out of his flat and had managed to get back indoors without the help of keys. The boy had denied it when asked.

"Duo," the warden held out a hand. "We take violence behaviour seriously here. You must stop moving towards her."

Duo stilled his movements. He wanted to know more. He knew that Ashley knew more.

"Ask Dekin," Ashley turned her tear stricken face to Duo. "He knows. He knows all about you and he didn't want you to know about your friends."

"What are you talking about?" the warden asked.

Duo nodded at her and she said nothing else. Within the next two minutes security had arrived and Duo was removed from his room and taken to the secure hospital wing.

Once there, the doctor gave him a once over and two sleeping tablets.

Duo laid down on the made bed. His eyes took notice of the two security guards that were standing by the door. His behaviour hadn't been violent. He had been depressant to discover more. He had a million thoughts swirling round in his head but the sleeping tablets would not let him think. Instead, he sunk into a dreamless sleep that were the colour of Prussian blue.

* * *

When he was released from the hospital the next morning, he returned to his flat to discover that Ashley had been moved. With further investigating, Duo learnt that she hadn't just moved flat, she was no longer enrolled at the school. No one else noticed her absence. Duo tried to question the warden but the man had dismissed Duo with a look that said it was none of his business.

Dekin's presence in Duo's life became stronger. He found himself constantly under the man's gaze. He didn't try to ask the man if he knew anything about Ashley or her visions. He wasn't stupid enough to ask about Kendal even though he was certain the man knew something.

Duo's steady life was slowly turning upside down again.

* * *

It was two months after Ashley's disappearance that Duo was woken up one morning by a knock on his door. He answered to see Dekin standing there, grinning at the boy clad only in his boxers.

"Its six in the morning, sir, what do you want?" Duo growled, annoyed his sleep had been interrupted.

"Get dressed. You are being transferred."

"Transferred to where?" Duo asked, yawning. His brain didn't seem to registry with what was going on.

"Your new home," Dekin stepped aside as Duo heard a new voice speak. It was a voice that would haunt him until he died. He recognised that voice and it still made him shudder in anger and fear as he heard it. "Congratulations Duo Maxwell," she smiled at him. "You've just graduated."

* * *

Duo was sitting in a car. There was a glass wall between him and the driver. The woman was sitting in the passenger seat and kept turning round to smirk at him. He was alone in the back, only a sports bag full of his clothes to keep him company. He had asked where he was going, where he was being transferred too but she refused to tell him. Her voice could barely contain the glee that it held. She had what she had always wanted from him. Completely control over him. He had seen the gun as she had shoved him into the car. She had shown it to him without the driver seeing. Duo had no doubt that if he did the wrong thing then she would be glad to put a bullet though his head. One dead mentally ill person. She didn't care.

The journey went on for ages. It was dark when they had left in the morning and the sun was now setting and it didn't seem like they had reached their destination yet.

"Are you hungry, Duo?" she purred in that sickly sweet voice which he hated so much.

"If I said yes, would you care?" Duo replied.

"Of course, I would. I need you healthy."

He ignored the pains in his stomach and looked away from her.

"Take the next left," she told the driver. "There's a drive-in MacDonalds."

Duo's eyes narrowed as he watched them approach the fast food restaurant. He hadn't eaten MacDonalds before in his life.

"What would you like Duo?" she asked.

"What do they sell?" he replied.

"Beef burger, chips, chicken burger. I could go on but I don't really have the time."

"Beef burger please," Duo gave her a sarcastic smile which she returned. She still placed his order along with hers and the drivers and within ten minutes, they were back on the motorway, the sun now completely set leaving them in the dark.

Twelve hours later they were still driving. She was now in the driver's seat, the driver fast asleep in the passenger's chair. Duo shook his head as he pulled himself out of his slumber.

"Where are we going?" he asked. "Its been twenty four hours and we still aren't there."

She fixed her gaze on him though the rearview mirror.

"You have a long journey ahead of you, you should sleep more."

"Were you part of his murder?"

The car jerked at Duo's question. She obviously didn't think he knew.

"I am sorry for your lose, but Kendal wasn't stable. That was why I tried to get you out of his care."

Duo gave a bark of laughter. "You liar. Surely you know me well enough to know I'm not going to fall for that."

She laughed herself.

"You always did have a big mouth on you."

"My lover said it was my best feature."

Her smile changed there, turning more into a sneer than a smile. Duo suddenly regretted saying them words, bring up the topic of his ex.

"Your lover?" she laughed again. "You mean Heero Yuy? He was a fool. Talented though. It was a shame his experiments went wrong."

"What?"

"His parents didn't want anything to do with him, so they sold him to the government. Unfortunately his mind couldn't cope with the experiments and he died. Tragic."

Duo's eyes were wide. It wasn't true, his mind supplied.

"I don't believe you."

"Of course you don't."

Her hand disappeared from the steering wheel and she pulled out a folder from her bag. She tossed it though a hole in the glass onto Duo's lap.

"Its all there."

He opened it with shaking hands. It was a report, a very complete report. It spoke of everything, of all the details of the sale. How much he was brought for. His condition. His enhancements. His life as an assassin and then, his death. His death was only dated three days ago.

"That's why I came for you," she purred. "He failed on the job and now you get to replace him."

"Replace him for what?"

"Doing the only thing that people like you are good for."

Duo remained in silence for the rest of the journey, his mind whirling. The folder remained clenched in his hand the only thing that seemed real in his mind. He didn't cry. The news of Heero's death was heartbreaking but he couldn't seem to find the tears to shred.

"We are here," Riana spoke breaking Duo from his thoughts.

"Where is here?"

"Your new home."

**Tbc…**

**A/N I am hiding from you! Please, no flames.**

**Who guessed the id of the lady correctly?**

**I hope you like and I will update soon. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**Thank You**

**Shinigami195**


	12. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, hope you are ok. I am really sorry for the delays on my updates. I swear I will get better. I have all my assignments due in next week so from next Friday I will have finished university until September so I will be able to write a lot more and update sooner. But until then, I'm afraid there is a wait. Here's the next chapter of Deviants.

A big thank you to, MadamShinigami, Morte-di-Angeli, xnoirxamourx, tyeet88, snowdragonct. I think you five have became really faithful reviewers and I really appreciate that. Thank you so much for your support!!!! I love you all.

**Deviants**

**Chapter Eleven - The Cell**

**The car had stopped in the middle of nowhere. Duo couldn't see out of the window because it was too dark. Riana made no attempt to get out of the car, she and the driver were simply waiting. **

"**Where is here?" Duo repeated.**

"**Don't worry about the location," Riana smiled at him. "This is your new home, like I said. You'll be happy here. Lots of familiar faces." **

"**Familiar?"**

**She laughed but the ground underneath the car shifted and she fell silent.**

"**Earthquake?" Duo asked as the car shook.**

"**No."**

**She said nothing else but she reached into her bag. She turned to face Duo, a needle in her hand.**

"**Hold out your arm."**

"**I don't think so."**

"**Hold out your arm. Don't make me repeat myself again."**

**Duo was half tempted to push his luck but he remembered the gun and pushed his arm though the window. He refused to make a noise as the needle sunk into his vein and she injected the clear liquid into his blood.**

"**What is that?" the driver asked.**

"**Its a sleeping drug," Riana replied. "He'll deal with this better if he's asleep."**

**Duo forced himself to stay awake, kept his eyes open as long as he could before the drug took over him completely and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**

**Duo gasped out in agony as his eyes snapped open and an electric joint went though his body. His back arched off the bed and his breath caught in his throat. **

"**Take it easy," a hand pressed against his shoulder and pushed him back down onto the mattress.**

**Duo turned his head and fixed his gaze on the girl. His breath returned in pants and he struggled to calm himself down.**

"**Who are you?" he asked.**

"**I'm Hilde. I'm your cellmate."**

"**Cellmate?"**

"**Don't sit up," she warned and her hand kept him on the mattress. "You need to give your body a chance to recover before you move."**

"**What happened to me?"**

"**I don't know," Hilde said. "They do different things to different people. But you are new, right? I don't think I've seen you around here before. They probably put a chip in your head."**

"**A chip? Who are they?"**

"**A chip so they always know where you are no matter what. They? You don't know who they are?"**

"**No, I don't and would you mind not shouting, my head hurts."**

"**They are the doctors who are working with the government. I'm not sure exactly what it is that they want with us. Do you have a name?"**

**Feeling a little bit stronger, Duo moved Hilde's hand off his shoulder and sat up. His hand went to his head, trying to feel the scar made by the doctors.**

"**There won't be a scar. Its injected in. Liquid form so it moves around. It has other special tricks too but I can't talk any more about those things."**

**Duo regarded Hilde and gave a nod.**

"**So you a friend?"**

"**If you give me a name."**

"**Duo. My name is Duo."**

"**Where are you from?"**

"**Washington State Detention House for the Insane."**

"**There are quite a few from there. I think its the biggest asylum in the States. I'm from Germany, well I lived in Germany. My dad is part of the army and we move a lot. He said I would do better in here than out in the world. I've been here for so long and the doctors never touch me! I think..."**

"**Can you please be quiet?" Duo broke her off mid-sentence. "My head really does hurt."**

"**Sorry."**

**Hilde stepped away from the bed and went and sat on the other bed in the room. Looking around, Duo could see why Hilde had called it a cell. The door was made up of metal bars, allowing them to be viewed without having to enter the room. There was nothing in the room save a toilet and the two beds.**

"**We have to share that," Hilde said, seeing his gaze fix on it. "I haven't shared with a guy before. Normally I get stuck with a girl. That way we aren't tempted to do anything you know, sexually."**

"**You'll be fine from me. I'm not into girls."**

**At the very mention of his sexual orientation, Duo's mind went wheeling back to Heero and his death.**

"**Hilde, do you interact with others?"**

"**Yes, we have meals together and playtime."**

"**So, you know the other kids?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Does the name Heero Yuy sound familiar?"**

"**How long has he been here?"**

"**I don't know."**

**Hilde gave a sigh. "I've never heard that name before but you should ask around. Someone else might have. You sure he was brought here?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Ask the guys. They interact more with each other than the girls do."**

"**Thanks."**

"**You should sleep some more."**

"**I will do."**

"**Doesn't look like sleeping to me," she commented as Duo climbed out of bed.**

"**I need to use the toilet. Mind looking away?"**

"**Sure."**

"**Thank you."**

**Hilde turned away with a smile on her face. It had been a long time since she had had a cellmate that this was going to be fun.

* * *

**

**Duo woke a second time when he heard a bang. He opened his eyes in time to see a man standing behind the metal bars. He nodded towards the two plates of food on the floor before walking away. Across the room, Hilde was sitting up in bed.**

"**That's unusual," she commented. "They only feed people in the cells if that person is highly dangerous." She glanced over at Duo, suddenly afraid.**

"**I'm not about to hurt you," he reassured her, "But I can understand why they don't want me out amongst the others."**

"**Why?" she moved to pick up the two plates of cold eggs and toast. **

"**This is breakfast?"**

"**Yep."**

**Duo pulled a face at the pile of mess on his plate but took it anyway. There was no need for him to starve himself.**

"**You'll get use to it," Hilde laughed as she watched him take a bite. "It never gets any better."**

"**That's not reassuring."**

**They eat the breakfast in silence but Hilde took the time to observe her new friend. He didn't seem dangerous to her. During his sleep, he had cried out a few times which had left Hilde with a strong desire to hold him. She admitted to herself that he was attractive but he had already told her he wasn't interested in girls so she pushed that thought away before it developed into something more.**

"**How are the cells locked?" Duo asked.**

"**I think its by an electrical magnetic current."**

"**Anyway to open it without cutting the current?"**

"**I doubt it. People have tried before."**

"**They failed?"**

"**And worse. It was more of they fail and they then disappear. There was one boy who snapped the metal with his bare hands. A few minutes later he disappeared and no one knew what happened to him."**

"**What was his name?"**

**Hilde shrugged. "No idea. I never asked. Its best not to ask questions."**

**Duo put his empty plate on the bed and stood up. He walked over to the door and touched the metal. He couldn't imagine anyone having the strength to break metal with their bare hands. He could feel the electricity buzzing under his hands and he wondered how easy it would be for him to cut that power. He knew, although how he knew he wasn't sure, that this was where his friends where. Ashley must have been brought here too, he thought as he stood there, both hands on the metal bars.**

"**Duo Maxwell?"**

**His head snapped to the side as he heard someone call his name.**

"**Who's there?" he asked.**

"**Its Relena Peacecraft, remember me?"**

"**Relena? Of course I do. Why are you here?"**

"**I could be asking you the same question but I thought the answer would be obvious."**

"**Of course. Are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine. You?"**

**Slowly she walked into sight.**

"**Yes. Why aren't you in a cell?"**

**"I've just come back from the cafeteria. What's going on? Why aren't you with the boys?"**

**"I'm too dangerous to be with anyone I already know. Have you seen..."**

**"Quatre is here and I once saw Wufei although according to Quatre he has now been taken away."**

**"Taken away where?"**

**Relena gave a sad smile. "The same place they all go. No one knows where is it, or what it is until they go."**

**"You should get back to your cell," Hilde stepped forward. "Before a guard comes along."**

**"Can you get a message to Quatre from me?" Duo asked.**

**"I can't promise anything but I can try."**

**"I want him to know I'm here and I want to know if he is ok."**

**"Is that it?"**

**Duo gave a nod, ignoring the voice in his head that was pushing him to find out if Relena or Quatre knew of Heero's fate.**

**"I'm surprised," Relena muttered. "I would have thought the first question out of your mouth would have been about Heero."**

**Duo reached though the bars to her.**

**"What do you know?"**

**"Nothing. He was here but they took him away six months ago. I had only just arrived when he was taken. He told me that everything was going to be alright and I had to believe that something good would happen."**

**"Thank you."**

**Relena looked behind her before she said goodbye and hurried away. A few moments later, a man in a white coat appeared at the cell door. He watched Relena walk away before he turned his attention towards Duo.**

**"You are my new patron," he smiled in an eerie way that made Duo release the bars and step backwards. "My name is Doctor G and I know we are going to get to know each other very well."**

**Duo met the man's gaze.**

**"Nice to met you," he replied with a sarcastic tone.**

**"I think it's time you leave this cell and come with me."**

**"I've only been here a few hours."**

**"I know," the smile on the old man's face widened. "But I just can't wait to play with my new toy." **

**Tbc… **

Well? What do you think? I'll update sooner if you keep on reviewing!!!!!!!

Thank You

Shinigami195


	13. Chapter 12

Hi everyone, I hope you are all ok. I swear there is someone out there who doesn't want me to write this fic or to keep updating it. Once again, I'm afraid it will be a few weeks before I can update again. I've finished my first year at university, which is great and I've just quit my job so I have loads of free time, or so I thought. I'm going home for a week now to see my parents but I have to leave my laptop at my sisters so I wont be able to do any writing for a week. Also, after the week at home is up, I'm moving in with my sister (lives across the country to my parents) and I'm going to be working full time with my sister at her store in Banbury so I'll only be able to do writing in the evenings if I'm not too tired. Also, leaving my halls of residence means I am giving up 24/7 use of the broadband internet which my sister doesn't have, she only has dial up so I don't know how often she will let me use it. My goal was to try and update at least once a week, now I don't know if that is going to be possible. I will do my hardest to keep writing and updating coz I know if I stop for a long period of time I'll lose interest in this fic and so will you. I will update again, I'm just not sure when it will be.

Thanks for reading that. This chapter is very short but that length will be made up in the next chapter. Please don't kill me for the ending, remember if you do you will never find out what happens next!

A big huge thanks to, MadamShinigami, snowdragonct (sorry but I don't know how you would go about getting a Duo-Toy but I do agree it sounds like fun and I would love one), Syngi (sorry to keep you waiting but I will update a.s.a.p), Axcushate, Morte-di-Angeli, xnoirxamourx (LOL I like Relena in this fic, she going to be nice instead of stalkerish!). Thank you all for reviewing, it always makes me smile.

And now, after a very long introduction from me, here is chapter twelve of Deviants

///bows and disappears///

**Chapter Twelve - Discovery **

**The room he was in was white and plain. He had been taken by the doctor and placed into this white box. It wasn't very big, two meters by two meters. Duo sat down in the corner of the box and waited. He wondered what it was that they were going to do with him. **

"**Probably trying to send me mad in even more ways."**

"**Please keep quiet, your voice disturbs the sound waves."**

"**Sound waves of what? There is no sound unless I speak."**

"**Maxwell, be quiet."**

**Duo gave them a mock salute and started to drum his fingers against the white floor.**

"**Maxwell."**

**He stopped his fingers and sighed. His head fell back against the wall. He was so bored.**

"**What do you want with me?" Duo asked.**

"**Maxwell the more you talk, the longer you stay in there."**

"**Oh fun."**

**An hour later, Duo was pacing in the small space. His legs had started to cramp up and he wanted to get out. His hand slammed against the door.**

"**Let me out assholes."**

"**Maxwell you need to calm down."**

**The door refused to open under the pressure of Duo's mind and he let out a wild scream.**

**The door slide open and he stopped.**

"**Acting like a child is not going to help anyone," the doctor stated.**

"**I am a child. I'm also insane and you shouldn't be treating me like this."**

"**Your powers won't work in this place."**

**Duo suddenly grinned.**

"**I never thought of my curse as a power before but now that you've mentioned it."**

**The doctor went flying backwards into the wall with a dull thump. Duo stepped out of the small white box before he used his mind to throw the doctor into the box and he slammed the door shut, locking it from the outside.**

"**Let me out." **

"**Oh no, I want to know what it is you were trying to do to me. What results you think this playtime of yours will achieve?"**

"**You've done exactly what I hoped you would do. By locking me in here, you have shown your aggressive side meaning that if you are provoked then you will use your power on people. You past the first test now let me out."**

**Duo gave a laugh.**

"**You must be stupid if you think that little speech will get me to let you out. I can tell when people are lying. I think I'll leave you in there. Meanwhile, I'm going to go find someone else to play with."**

**Duo could hear his yells as he skipped away.

* * *

**

**He stopped and turned around. His blue eyes focused on the brunette that had just entered his lab.**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**Nah, I'm good. Just having a look around."**

"**So, you aren't planning on escaping then?"**

**The brunette turned and smiled at the man in the white coat.**

"**Why escape? There's so much going on here that I want to know about."**

"**That was always your weakness. You were always far too nosy."**

"**So you were watching me then?"**

**He laughed. "Duo Maxwell, you are the reason I am here."**

"**Always nice to know I had an impact."**

"**My involvement with your criminal past is what made them approach me for this position. I did tell them that the white room would not hold you. If I recall correctly there wasn't anything that could hold you."**

**Duo studied the man in front of him. It had been a few years since he had seen him. After Heero had arrived at the old home, Duo's night time escapes had stopped.**

"**If I were you though, I would get on with exploring before they catch you."**

"**You are not turning me in?"**

**The man laughed. "No."**

"**Why not?"**

"**My secret. The chip in your head will track where you are and they will find you eventually."**

"**Only if they know I have escaped. Can you answer a few questions for me, you know for old times sake?"**

"**I can but I won't. I need this position, Maxwell."**

"**I'll make it worth your time."**

**His eyes scanned the body in front of him.**

"**That is a hard offer to resist."**

**Duo's smirk increased and he took a step forward.**

"**Duo," the man held up his hand. "I can't."**

"**Then I'll go find someone who can. Tell me something, this chip, can it track even the dead?"**

"**You want to find Yuy?"**

"**He's dead isn't he?"**

"**That's why I asked. Why find a dead person?"**

"**I need proof that he is truly dead."**

"**He is, I've seen the body."**

**Duo took a step back.**

"**You lie."**

"**I saw the body and I have no reason to lie to you."**

**Duo said nothing, he simply turned and walked out of the room. He glanced back over his shoulder.**

"**Who's side are you on?"**

"**Why do you ask?"**

"**You were always on Kendal's side before, despite everything that happened between me and you. He was murdered and now the kids he was looking after are in here."**

"**I'm on their side, Duo."**

"**You still look out for us though, aren't you Trieze?"**

**Duo didn't give him a chance to reply as he slipped out of the door.**

"**He's too smart for his own good."**

**Trieze Khushrenada turned and smiled at his partner.**

"**Yes."**

"**They'll have trouble with him."**

"**I know. I think it'll be entertaining to watch."

* * *

**

**Duo ducked out of sight as he saw some men in uniform approach. They held guns and Duo frowned. Why did they have guns? As soon as they had gone, he slipped out of his hiding place and set off down the corridor. He knew what he was looking for, the boys cells had to be close to the girls. He had found the canteen area. There had been three doors leading off it. One had lead to the kitchens while the other two doors looked identical. He had gone though the wrong door, finding the girls cells within a few minutes so he had backtracked. Now he was approaching the boys cells and his stomach flipped nervously as he walked past them. He glanced though the doors hoping to see a familiar face.**

"**Are you looking for anyone in particular?"**

**Duo spun round, his eyes immediately going to the cell he had just past. A boy stood there, his black eyes stared at Duo although Duo was given the impression that he couldn't see.**

"**I'm blind, yes."**

"**How do you know what I'm thinking?"**

"**I'm telepathic," he explained. "Duo Maxwell, right?"**

"**You're good."**

**The boy moved his head to the side, his eyes narrowed.**

"**You've blocked me."**

"**I'm good."**

**He laughed. "You have come across a telepathic before?"**

"**Not one as strong as you."**

**The boy laughed. "I'm Tucker."**

"**Nice to met you."**

"**I can hear him, I can hear him."**

**Duo turned his head as he heard a familiar voice speak.**

"**Don't worry about him. Gone completely insane."**

**Duo took a few steps down and stared into the cell the voice had come from.**

**"They can't trick me. No no, you will never get me to tell."**

**"Who is he talking to?" **

**"No one knows. I think it's the doctors." **

**"It's a trick isn't it? I can hear his voice, I always can. He's with me but you killed him. Bastard!" **

**The boy threw himself violently at the door of his cell and Duo took a step backwards, his eyes expressing his corner and sorrow. **

**"All of you bastards," the boy slide onto the floor, his blue eyes filled with tears. "Why can't you leave me alone? I've done nothing wrong. He's done nothing wrong. Leave us be, stop tormenting me!" **

**"What did they do to him?" **

**"They used him too much. They used him to get information on someone. In the process they crushed his brain. They have left him alone now, they are trying to undo the damage but the past few weeks they have left him alone. Shame, he was a good person." **

**Duo stood there, his eyes fixed on the boy that was muttering to himself. **

**"Is there any hope?" **

**"No." **

**It wasn't Tucker that had spoken though. **

**Duo turned his eyes from the boy to the person now standing in front of him. He had a tray of food in his hands. **

**"Trowa?" **

**"Duo. I knew you would be here soon. They have targeted everyone else. Saving the best to last." **

**"I'm the best?" **

**"They used him to find out how to break you." **

**Duo's eyes darted back to the cell. **

**"So this is my fault?" **

**Neither of the boys answered but Duo could hear them saying yes. **

**"It's my fault," Duo breathed. "That Quatre is in this state." **

**Tbc… **

////hides behind the mass of boxes in the middle of her room////

Is it safe for me to come out? Please don't hurt me or I won't update!!!!! Ha, isn't that good blackmail? I could use that too so that if you don't review then I won't update!!!!!!

////is still hidden behind boxes so you can't throw rotten fruit at me////

On a nicer note please review and I will update soon

Thanks for reading

Shinigami195


	14. Chapter 13

Ok this is a very quick update. I've taken over my Dad's computer to write the next chapter. I know I said it was going to be a while before I could update again but this will be my last chance for about two weeks. Thanks to everyone who has already reviewed the last chapter. I know this chapter will raise more questions and I apologise for any spellings mistakes, this has only just been finished. This chapter, I am pleased to see, marks the middle of the story and all question raised will soon be answer.

ENJOY!

Chapter Thirteen - Sacrifice 

That one thought sent Duo crashing to his knees, his vision swarm before him as he struggled to breathe, struggled to understand what he was being told. His heart seemed to be squeezed by an invisible hand as he thought of his poor friends. He was reluctant to believe that Heero was dead but even he couldn't deny the evidence in front of him where Quatre was concerned.

Trowa watched the broken boy with calm green eyes. His heart moved towards his old friend but he could do nothing to ease Duo's pain as he was still dealing with his own emotions towards Quatre and the condition the younger boy was in. He moved past Duo and slide the tray of food in his hands under the bars of Quatre's cell.

Quatre looked up, his bright blue eyes seem to plead with Trowa for something the boy didn't know what. He stopped his muttering, appearing calmer now than before. He reached for the food almost timidly.

"You can't blame yourself for what has happened," Tucker said watching as Duo slowly pushed himself to his feet. He was startled to see those violet eyes that before had glittered before had turned almost black in colour. "You can't change the past mate, you can only change the future."

"Trowa, have you seen Heero or Wufei?"

Trowa didn't look away from Quatre but his whole body seemed to collapse as he stood there.

"I knew you were going to ask me that. I haven't seen either but I know both were here."

"What happened to them?"

"Wufei is unknown. Heero, I'm sorry Duo but he's dead."

Perhaps it was because it was the first time someone he trusted had said it, but that was the first time that Duo actually believed the words he heard. He knew that Trowa would not lie to him about something as important as Heero and with that sentence Duo gave up hope of finding Heero alive. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes but he ignored them.

"What is going on here? Is what I have heard true, are they using us as some sort of…"

"Weapons."

Tucker gave a nod to agree with Trowa's word.

"Hn."

Trowa slowly turned to face him.

"So, what are you going to do?"

* * *

"Where have you been?"

Duo allowed the guards to manhandle him as they threw him into his cell. Hilde was on her feet the moment the door was opened and helped Duo stay stable.

"Exploring."

"It was you then? I heard about a student who had locked one of the doctors in the white room."

"I was only showing him a taste of his own medicine. What is it?"

Hilde had helped Duo onto his bed but now as he looked up at her he could see the worry lines on her forehead.

"They never use the white room in the first session. Its normally used three months into the process."

"The process?"

Hilde tapped the side of her head.

"The chip won't let me talk about it."

"I was only able to avoid them for so long."

"You did well. They must have known where you were though."

"The chip?"

"I told you, it can tell them where you are any where in the complex."

"So they let me run around free for the whole afternoon? The bastards tricked me."

There was laughter from the corridor and Duo glared at Riana.

"You did that on purpose? You wanted me to see what you had done to Quatre didn't you?"

"It was very amusing."

"Bitch."

This only made her laugh harder.

"If you want us to leave him alone and your other friends then I suggest you do as I ask."

"You are blackmailing me?" Duo snorted as he stood up. Hilde moved beside him, worried about his health. He hadn't eaten since he had arrived in her cell over twenty four hours ago and she knew that wasn't good for a human body.

"Yes."

"Why? You didn't blackmail the others."

"Time is running out and I need you to help us. I don't have the time to brainwash you like I did the others. I'll give you a choice, Maxwell, you can either swear to me that you will serve me completely and I'll let your friends go, or I can kill the young blond and have the others tortured into insanity."

"Why Duo?" Hilde asked. "Why is he so important?"

Riana turned her smirking gaze onto Hilde.

"I need the best. I'll be back in a few hours for your decision."

Her high heels clicked as she walked off down the corridor and Duo allowed himself to fall back onto the bed. His eyes slide shut and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.

* * *

"She threatened that?"

"Yes. I don't know what to do."

"Take this tray and make sure you both eat something. I can't believe they haven't brought you food yet."

"I think its punishment, to try and make him cave to her."

"I always hated her. She did always have an obsession about him. It really was never healthy."

"Do you mind me asking but how do you know him?"

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here."

The two girls jumped at the sound of his voice and Duo finally opened his eyes to see Relena on one side of the cell and Hilde on the other. Their conversation had woken him up.

"We met a few years ago at an old boarding school for the insane. We were looked after by a man called Kendal who died a year or so ago."

"It was his death that started all this," Duo explained. "Without his protection, Riana was able to start recruiting us."

"What are you going to do Duo?"

"I don't know I haven't thought about it. Is that food?"

Hilde took the tray over to him and watched as he dug into the mash potato and sausage that Relena had brought them.

"I spoke to Trowa and he said to follow your emotions."

"Have you seen Quatre recently?" Duo snapped.

"No but."

"Then you don't understand. She was threatening just Trowa, she was threatening you, Hilde and everyone else in this god damn place that I have known at some point in my life."

"You'll say yes," Relena gasped. "You can't give in."

"Why not?" Duo snapped. "At least this way I wont be put in a padded room in a years time when I turn twenty one. With luck I'll die before she has a chance to do what she wants with me but at least you will all be safe and Quatre can have a chance to recover. I've already lost Heero and Wufei to her and I don't think I can stand to lose anyone else."

"You always tried to protected us when we lived together. Its been two years Duo, but you are still that protector aren't you?"

"We are Kendal's children," Duo raised his head, proud of his words. "He's not here to protect us so someone has to do it. Tell me Relena, how is the magic going?"

"It had disappeared. Whatever they did brought it back," she raised her hands and examined her fingertips.

"We are not insane and we don't deser5ve to be treated like this."

"So why will you accept her? Do what she tells you to do."

"Because it will give me freedom to work out what is going on and it'll let me get my revenge."

"There is a war coming and she plans on using you as a weapon in it," Hilde said.

"I know. Relena, promise me that you'll make sure Quatre gets better?"

"I promise."

With that Duo returned to laying down, his hands folded over his chest and his eyes staring up at the ceiling.

No matter what the girls said they could not get Duo to talk to them nor could they persuade him to change his mind.

* * *

"I have one condition that you promise to make and keep."

"Go on."

"Let them all go. Everyone last one of them. You said I'm all you need so prove it and let them all go home."

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"And you swear yourself you to me?"

"One hundred percent."

"It's a deal. They will all be gone by morning."

"Safe?"

"Yes and then?"

"I'm yours."

"Indeed. Mine. My young Shinigami."

TBC…

It'll be two weeks before I get a chance to update again, please keep on reviewing and I will see you all again soon.

Thank You


	15. Chapter 14

_It's been two weeks so I thought it was time that I updated. I hope you all like this chapter; it answers a lot of the questions that you keep asking me. I wrote this mainly for myself though because even I was slightly confused over what was going on. I'm trying to do a chapter a week now, so lets see how that works out for me, I'm keeping my fingers crossed!_

_I would like to thank, MadamShinigami, snowdragonct, Axcushate, tyleet88 and hawksamber, for reviewing chapter thirteen as I didn't get a chance to say thanks in the last chapter due to my father rushing me off the computer. So, I've said it now, I love reading everything you have to say about this fic and I hope you keep reading._

_Also, another thank you to MadamShinigami, snowdragonct, tyleet88, for reviewing chapter fourteen, as well as a big thank you to xnoirxamourx and Caldyphen for reviewing too. Please keep them coming as they make me smile and I need everything I can get at the moment to help me keep smiling – working full time in retail is not a nice job._

_Again, THANK YOU to everyone who has read this fic, even if you don't review Thanks for taking the time to read!_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter_

Chapter Fourteen - Truth

Duo took a deep breath as he put his sports bag on the floor. At least the room he had been given was better than the cell. There was a small ensuite with a shower and a toilet as well as a bed and a desk in the room. There was also an state of the art laptop on the desk that Duo assumed was now his. He moved to sit on the bed.

He had watched his friends leave, Quatre supported between Trowa and Relena before he had walked back into the underground complex. Seeing it from the outside showed Duo the base (he had taken to calling it that in his mind) was bigger than he had ever imagined. It seemed to stretch miles over the landscape. A metal wire fence surrounded the grounds it stood on and underneath. Duo learnt, from questioning Riana, it was only the cells and the experiment labs that were underground. His new room was on the third floor.

Duo stood up and moved towards the window. The curtains opened as he approached and he looked out over the desert. He still wasn't sure where this place was but it didn't matter any more. He was tied to this place now, tied by his own desire to save his friends and discover what he could about Riana and his plans. There was also something deep inside him, something dark and depressive that told him to find Heero's murderer and kill them. There was anger towards them for taking Heero away before he had a chance to see him again. Despite everything Duo knew, the reality of his life, he had still hoped for an happy ending with Heero but now he knew that happy ending would never happen.

"Are you enjoying your new quarters?" Riana entered the room without knocking and Duo turned to face her.

"They'll do."

She gave him that sickly sweet smile of hers.

"There are some tests that we must carry out first before we continue with your training."

"Continue my training? Its never been started."

That smile only widened making Duo frown at her.

"Of course it has. From the moment you stepped into that house your training began."

Duo felt for the wall behind him and he lent back against it.

"What?"

"Don't kid yourself Maxwell, Kendal knew exactly what he was doing when he took you all in. He handpicked the very best for me."

"You're lying."

That smile turned into a smirk which was followed by a high pitch laugh that sent shivers though Duo's body.

"Why bothering lying when the truth makes you squirm so much? I thought you should know the truth of your mentor before you entered this life. You were his greatest find, Duo Maxwell."

"Then why did you kill him?"

The smile disappeared off his face.

"What? I had nothing to do with his death."

"Why don't I believed you?"

"He was ordered to do that."

"Why?"

She turned and walked towards the door.

"The doctor will come for you shortly, make sure you are ready for him."

"Stop," Duo sprang towards the door but she was already gone. He stood there for a few moments, watching her walk off until she was out of sight. There had been too much information thrown at him over the past few days. He was having trouble working it all out in his mind.

He lent against the door frame, still staring at the spot he had lost sight of her. Was she lying? What did she have to gain from lying to him?

"Did you know you were drooling?"

"Huh?" Duo slowly came back to it, the voice so familiar that it tugged at his heart and dragged him back to the present. He turned and his breath caught as he saw the boy standing there dressed in a white lab coat that fell to his knees. "Are you my doctor?"

"Yes, after all what else am I good at if not taking care of you?"

"Explain to me something?"

"If I can."

"Is it true?"

"Kendal? I knew she would tell you."

"So is it just a way to hurt me or is it the truth?"

"Its the truth. I didn't believe it myself when I first heard."

Duo slid to the floor.

"Why?"

"Get up."

Duo glanced up and glared at him.

"For what? To die like the others."

"Hn, if that is what you think then I am mistaken."

"Wha... Don't go."

The doctor stopped in his steps and he looked back over his shoulder.

"When did you start feeling sorry for yourself? I remember a boy full of smiles and laughs even though the tough shit that we had to put up with in our younger days. So why now do you fall to the floor and cry as if you are nothing more than a pathetic excuse for a human being?"

"I just don't understand everything. I have agreed to save my friends and I don't even know what I'm saving them from."

"You are saving them from Riana and a life of slavery. Now that you are here Duo, there is no way back."

"Tell me."

"I have nothing to tell."

"Then you aren't who I thought you were."

Chang Wufei snorted as he reached down a hand and grabbed Duo Maxwell's arm. He jerked the other boy into the room and slammed the door shut.

"What are..."

"If you want to know what is happening you need to shut up and listen."

* * *

Sally Po gave a yawn as she stumbled down the stairs. She was going to kill whoever it was that was pounding on her door at three o'clock in the morning. She found her keys and jerked the door, cursing them before she saw who they were. The door slammed into the wall, her eyes fixed on the small group standing in front of her. 

"Oh my god," she breathed.

"We need your help."

* * *

"Riana is telling the truth, Kendal was helping her but don't think bad of him. He original planned on using us to aid her plan... I'll get to what her plan is in a moment... But he changed his mind. I think it was you who changed his mind. He saw something in you, god knows what, but he changed his mind and in doing so he ended up signing his own death warrant." 

Duo and Wufei were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Duo was curled up on the bed, hugging his pillow against his chest as if it was the only comfort he could get. Wufei was standing by the window, staring out across the courtyard.

"Riana and Kendal grew up together. You know that Kendal was like us, don't you?"

Duo nodded, unable to speak.

"Riana was too. She could see the future in her dreams. Her mother was murdered by her father. She saw it before it happened and her mother wouldn't believe her and when it happened, Riana saw it again and then when she told people what she had seen no one believed her. No one would believe an clinical mental seven year old girl. Her father wanted nothing to do with her and he placed her in a care home where she met Kendal. They grew up together and even dated before Riana joined the army and Kendal went off to a specialist university that helped him get his degree."

"How did she get into the army if she was classed as insane?"

"Family connections and she had been cleared by the home as being safe for interaction. She rose quickly in the ranks and got involved in the governments plans for making secret weapons. It was her idea to use people like us."

"Its quite clever really."

"You're admiring her?"

Duo shrugged. "It was a clever idea. I'm not insane as in I need to be placed in a padded room. I can do all sorts of things with my insanity that makes me a good weapon."

"Could you kill with it?"

Duo paused, lost in thought for a moment before he gave a nod.

"Could you really kill with it?"

"I can physically pushed someone off a cliff with my mind. I could raise a gun and shot it without touching it and I stab someone in the back with just a thought. Yes I could kill someone easily."

"Really?"

"If you are asking me, do I have the courage to do it? Would I be able to as a human, take someone else's life? Then yes, I can."

Wufei didn't question any further. He continued his story.

"She started this base and contacted Kendal who by this time had started to care for others in a similar condition to him and she enlisted his help."

"I can't believe he went along with it."

"Money has a lot of influence in the world of politics. I think he thought he was helping us, giving us a chance that didn't involve us ending up in a padded room. In the end, he saw his mistake that he wasn't protecting us from a life of insanity, he was using us. He backed out but this was after Riana met you. She wanted you from the first day she saw you. She pushed you to such lengths to greaten your insanity..."

"Can we stop calling it insanity? Its making me think insanely."

"Sorry. She strengthen your deviant behaviour long after Kendal stopped helping her. She sent him orders to kill himself, said she had foreseen it in a dream. He refused to acknowledge her but then."

"He lost his financial backer, there was no money for the school to keep open and we were going to be sent away anyway."

"How do you know this?"

"Ken told me that he had lost the support of his backer. I assumed the rest."

"She took everything away from him in order to obtain us. She still had you as her main objective but now there was someone else she wanted."

"Heero."

"She saw something in him that no one else did. She sent Kendal back into insanity and he killed himself because he could see no other way out of the mess he had caused and he didn't want to see what she would do to us."

"He took the cowards way out."

Wufei didn't feel the need to say anything else to Duo's comment and for a few minutes they sat in silence.

"So what is her plan? Other than to make an army of super weapons that obviously outranks the current army."

"She is creating war amongst the countries. Assassinating people here and there, making it look like others are doing it. There is war coming, another world war. She hopes that once everyone is at war with each other, she can bring peace and then can rule the world."

"I know its cliché but, she is insane."

"Yes, her deviant behaviour has disappeared and she is now quite insane."

"Explain to me the doctors coat?"

"Riana has taught me to strength my vision. I can use it now to examine people without use of technology. I work with a young lady called Dorothy who can heal minor injures with her hands. Together we make a good team and I don't have to kill anyone."

"My head hurts."

"Do you feel less confused?"

"Slightly, at least it all makes sense now."

Wufei moved to the bed and sat down.

"There is a question I need to ask you though Duo."

"What is it?" Duo raised his violet eyes to Wufei's black ones.

"How do you plan on stopping Riana?"

* * *

"Is he going to be alright?" 

"Will you stop pacing?" Sally snapped.

Trowa turned and glared at her. "I need to know."

"I am doing my best."

Relena placed a hand on Trowa's arm and smiled at him.

"Sally needs room to do her job. She always took good care of us before. She won't let us down now."

Sally threw Relena a grateful smile as Relena lead Trowa from the room. She spared a glance over at the blue haired girl who was sitting perched on the edge of the stainless steel work surface.

"I don't know you," Sally commented as she went back to examining Quatre.

"I'm Hilde."

"I'm Sally. Can you tell me what happened to Quatre?"

"I don't know. Even if I could I couldn't tell you."

"Why not?"

"There's a chip in my head that won't let me."

Sally frowned.

"Is there one in Quatre's head? Something similar?"

"It'll be exactly the same as mine."

"Could it cause this?" she glanced down at Quatre's comatose state.

"Might be the cause. I don't know for certain."

"Perhaps I could try and remove it?"

"It might kill him."

Sally glared at Hilde.

"Do you know anything that is for certain?"

"The chip prevents me for knowing anything. That's the one thing I am certain of."

Tbc…

_Well? What do you think? Please leave me some happy reviews!_

_THANK YOU_

_I'll try and update again in a week, it'll be two weeks at the latest!!!!!!!_

_Bye_

_Shinigami195_


	16. Chapter 15

_Hey, hope everyone is ok. Sorry for the wait, I've been ill over the past week and I've barely gotten out of bed, let alone turned on the laptop, but here I am now, slightly better with a short chapter update for you. I promise to try and make them longer but as I keep getting delayed I feel that short chapters means quicker updates. I'll see how the next few go now that I'm up and in the mood to write, fingers crossed the next chapters will be up soon._

_Big Thanks to, MadamShinigami, xnoirxamourx, snowdraonct, Random Chaos, Sublime Angel. I appreciate the support you have given me, and even though I would write even if no one read/liked this fic, I'm always very happy to receive your comments and they really do help me keep writing!!!! Thank You xxxx_

Chapter Fifteen - Training

His fingers touched the name that was embedded on the gravestone and he raised his head to feel the wind on his face. There was something about seeing that name in stone that sent a wave of terror though him, it was like the foreseeing of his own death in the near future. He tugged his coat closer to his body as another gust of wind blew against him. His eyes went back to the name and he struggled to keep back the tears. It would do him no good to cry over something that he couldn't change, nor would it do his team any good to see him crying. He was meant to be strong. If he was going to survive this mission then he would have to be strong. There was only one problem with that though. The only thing that he had living for was now lying dead at his feet and the only thing that he wanted to do now was join him.

* * *

Wufei wouldn't admit that he was worried as he stood there, his bottom lip held between his teeth as he watched Duo crash down to his knees. He had been asked to stand in for Dorothy who had taken over Duo's care. Dorothy had fallen ill and Wufei was the only other doctor capable of dealing with Duo. It made him very nervous to watch Duo in training. He seemed to be straining his body further than humanely possible. Wufei was sure any second now Duo would collapse and die but then that was what Wufei was there for, to ensure that Duo didn't.

"He truly is amazing," Riana slid up to Wufei, her eyes fixed on Duo who was struggling to stand again. "After that last attack, he shouldn't be alive, let alone able to stand up but still he has managed it."

Duo was hunched over but at least he was now standing. He faced the enemy that had sprung an attack on him without him realising it. It wasn't often that an attack slipped through the defence barriers that Duo was able to erect around him. It had been an surprise attack from an enemy that hadn't been there when the session had started. Now he recognised the enemy, Duo was able to send out a pulse wave that shuttered the gun in the man's arms before he blinked once and the man collapsed this time, boneless on the floor.

Duo staggered again, although this time it was from his own attack. He hadn't realised he could do that. He had removed the man's skeleton, tore it straight from body leaving him dead.

"He is an amazing specimen," Riana sighed as Duo refocused himself and tried to face the remaining soldiers, all of which were now backing away from Duo in fear. "If only I had more like him," and with that comment, Riana turned and walked away.

If you had more like him, Wufei thought, you wouldn't have this base or an army. You wouldn't even be breathing.

"Stop," Riana called the training session to an halt as she moved out into the arena. Wufei watched with interest as Duo turned to her, disdain clearly showing on his face. "That was an interesting move there, Maxwell, how did you manage it?"

Duo shrugged. "His shock made my bones ache, I wanted to give him the same treatment. I slipped in my thoughts though and removed them by accident."

"Interesting. Could you do it again?"

"No."

"You can't or you won't?"

Duo shrugged again, taking the shirt that was offered to him by his trainer. "Take your pick."

"Maxwell, your unique talent has turned out to be more effective than I ever thought possible. I have need of you sooner than expected. How are you at torture?"

"I'll kill but I refuse to torture."

Duo turned to walk away but Riana's voice threatened him.

"Remember I know where your friends are. Wouldn't want them to suffer the same fate as your lover."

Duo slowly moved, facing her again. His violet eyes were narrowed and Wufei could see the anger that was burning in Duo.

"You've taken my sanity, do not take my humanity."

"You are not human, Maxwell. You proved that a few moments ago when you ripped his bones out of his body."

"No."

Wufei moved forward, the need to protect his friend overwhelmed him. "After that intense session," Wufei cleared his throat, "that lasted over 12 hours, I am relieving Duo from his duty and allowing him at least one day of relaxation. There will be no protest," Wufei glared at Riana even though it had been Duo who had tried to speak. "Any more training and Maxwell will burn himself out and be no use to any of us."

Duo backed off, allowing Wufei to take control. Riana looked like she had just lost her favourite toy but she gave a nod.

"I'll leave him in your hands, Chang, but I want him back here in 24 hours. I have a job for him."

* * *

"She's killing him, slowly."

Trieze Khushrenada looked over his shoulder at the monitor in his lab. He watched Chang Wufei and Duo Maxwell interact for a moment before he returned to his experiment.

"He is dying, any way."

The man sitting in front of the monitor turned to Trieze with a look of horror on his face.

"What?"

Trieze put down his pen and straightened himself up.

"You saw him at the graveyard. He has lost the main thing that keeps him going. Riana is just milking him while she can."

"I think you are wrong," the man countered. "You can see the look of determination of his face whenever he is training. She is trying to kill him but he's faking it. I think he knew exactly what he was doing when he killed that man."

"Duo is not one for planning. I know that he has a goal he wishes to achieve but he hasn't planned how to reach that goal."

"Duo isn't working alone. Duo isn't the one planning," the man in the chair turned his gaze to the doctor on the screen.

* * *

"I can't sleep, I need to figure it out."

"That's what I'm here for," Wufei pushed Duo on to a bed in the hospital wing.

"And me too," Dorothy appeared, her long blonde hair trailing behind her. "Did you do it?" she asked and from the look on Duo's face, she knew he had succeed. "That's gross but I'm glad to hear it. I think we can safely assume from now on that you can do anything you want too."

"Yeah, ripping a man's bones from his body is something to celebrate," Duo muttered.

"I know it's not nice," Dorothy scolded, "but my training program is better than Riana's. The proof is in that we now know you can do anything you want to, even the impossible. No man could do what you did this afternoon."

Wufei looked up from where he was taking Duo's blood pressure.

"Have you worked out the operation yet?"

"I don't know. I think so but it will be tricky and its not like we can practise on anyone."

"Sally will get it right," Duo smiled as a needle slipped into his skin, offering slight pain relief from the headache he had developed during his fourteen hour long training session with Riana. He had to focus now on Dorothy's training.

"Sally has to get it right," Wufei commented dryly. "Or she will kill Quatre."

* * *

"You should try relaxing."

Trowa reached over calmly and clamped his hand over Hilde's mouth. She tried to protest but her words were lost in Trowa's skin.

"Thank you," Sally gave a weak smile at Trowa as she turned back to the brain she was examining. She had been given the locate of the chip and how to deactivate and remove it but she knew there was a 80 chance that Quatre would not recover from the shock of having the chip removed from his system. That was why she was practising on the brain of a decreased woman who had given her body up to the donor list before she died. In the actual operating room she wouldn't have Hilde's helpful tips being thrown at her but the thought didn't help her relax.

"Don't think about the survival rate," Relena offered. "Just take it as a normal operation where there is no risk."

"Every operation has risks Relena, so thinking like that doesn't help me at all."

"Then I don't know what to suggest," she muttered as she sat down at the table.

"Perhaps if you didn't watch me, I might be able to do this?" Sally suggested lightly and with that Trowa pulled Hilde to her feet and they left together.

Relena stayed but she turned her gaze from the brain that laid on the table before them and looked Sally directly in the eyes.

"If this operation works, can you remove our chips?"

"Lets see what happens with this first, shall we?"

* * *

"Why don't you have a chip?" Duo asked. "You are free to talk about whatever you like."

"I do have a chip," Dorothy sighed as she lowered the sword. "It is just programmed differently to yours. Shall we?" she raised the sword again.

"I'm ready," Duo held out his hand, drawing up an invisible shield and prayed it could stand up to Dorothy's attack. He was still shaken from his earlier session with Riana and the sword that Dorothy held was no ordinary sword.

* * *

Duo knelt down by the gravestone. He had been right in thinking he was too weak to have another training session. Having survived Dorothy's first attack, he had only barely managed to stop the second and he had failed completely with the third.

"I need to be stronger," Duo whispered as his fingers traced the letters on the stone. "Where ever you are, can you send me some?" Duo laughed softly through the tears that were beginning to form. He only cried here, away from prying eyes. The small graveyard held all the deviant children that had died on the compound. Wufei had shown it to Duo when he first arrived a month ago and since then, whenever he was feeling down, he would go to the graveyard, check that it was empty before he entered and would sit beside that grave for ages just simply talking. No one ever saw him, Duo made sure of that. He wouldn't even let the tears that had formed, fall, just encase someone was watching.

It wouldn't matter though, Duo knew that, his only weakness was 6ft under and nothing was going to bring him back.

TBC…

_Well? What do you all think? I'll try and update again soon, but I'll say two weeks to cover my own back. _

_Thanks for reading!_

_xxxx_


	17. Chapter 16

////creeps out////

Hi, I know its been a while, a very long while since I last updated, so I'm not going to say anything other than I'm sorry but here is the next chapter for you!

////hides again////

Deviants 

Chapter Sixteen - Broken

The room was silent. Everyone sitting in it was sitting still, barely breathing as if breathing was a sin. The doors were shut, blocking out the outside world. The only thought in their heads was what was going on behind the second door.

Trowa's hands clutched at each other as he sat there, hunched over, his head hanging down.

Hilde had a book in her hand but she hadn't turned a page in an hour, her eyes seemed to be focused on the door.

Relena had her eyes shut as if she was sleeping but the tear tracks that ran down her cheeks gave her away.

It was another half an hour before someone moved.

Trowa shifted and raised his head to look at the two girls. Relena opened her eyes as soon as she heard him speak.

"What's the time?"

"Seven o'clock, give or take a few minutes," Hilde replied softly.

"The operation has been going on for five hours now, how much longer do you think it'll be?"

"It's brain surgery, it could take hours."

But even as she spoke the door opened and Sally stepped out. Her arrival caused everyone in the room to stand up at once.

"How did it go?"

"He survived."

The two girls gave a sigh of relief.

"But?" Trowa asked. There was something about the way Sally stood nervously in the doorway that set him on edge.

"It wasn't a success yet. Quatre is still sleeping and until he wakes up, we wont know if he is alright."

"But he has survived and that is a good sign," Relena touched Trowa's arm offering him some comfort.

"Yes," Sally agreed, "but you need to keep it in mind that things can still go wrong."

* * *

Duo let out a hiss of relief as the warm water hit his aching body. His hand came up to touch the wall, helping to keep his body steady. Between Riana and Dorothy, he felt that he was lucky to still be alive.

A few moments later, he stepped out of the shower. His long hair was loose and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I have bad news."

Duo gave a cry of shock and spun round to see the brunette standing there.

"Do you mind?" he snapped, clutching the towel tighter to his body.

Trieze laughed. "Not really."

"What's the bad news?"

"Dorothy has just passed away."

"What?" Duo dropped the towel in his surprise. "I just saw her, half an hour ago."

"She has been ill for quite some time," Trieze replied as he picked up the towel and offered it to the wet and naked boy. "It was sudden but not completely unexpected."

"Did Riana do this?"

"No, for once she is innocent."

The way he said it made Duo pause in his action. He had been about to pull on a pair of boxers.

"Was it me?"

"Why would it be me?"

"You've been watching me and Dorothy, haven't you?"

Trieze turned away from Duo and looked out the window.

"I don't know anything about your training sessions with Dorothy."

"What will happen to her?"

"She is being buried as we speak. I was sent to tell you to pack."

"Pack?"

Trieze gave a nod. "We are going into Space."

* * *

Trowa was keeping watch over Quatre when he heard the door open.

"How is he doing?" Sally asked as she approached the bed.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Trowa replied. "I'm not a doctor."

"Wufei just e-mailed me the evidence we need to take Riana to the government. I thought I should check in before I leave."

"Take the girls with you," Trowa advised. "They can help."

Sally gave a nod as she checked Quatre's vital signs.

"If he wakes while I'm out just don't stress him out."

"Should I phone you?"

Sally shook her head. "I don't know what I'll be doing. If its something important then I won't be able to answer the phone. I'll phone every hour."

"Ok. I'll see you when you get back."

She left without another word and Trowa went back to his silent watch.

* * *

"Space."

"It is time for the mission to begin. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Do not fear your past."

"I fear nothing."

"Good. You know what you must do?"

He nodded as he gazed out of the window at the endless space.

"This must be done. He must be stopped."

"I know. I will not fail."

* * *

"Why Space?"

"Riana plans on launching her final attack on Earth from Space."

"And let me guess, I am the main player in this attack?"

Trieze gave a sigh.

"Yes."

Duo gave a calculated nod.

"I'll be ready."

"We leave in an hour."

Duo gave another nod as Trieze left the room. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the man had defiantly gone.

"That is more than enough time for me."

* * *

Trowa pushed opened the door, a glass of water in one hand. He stopped as he heard the slight cough. His green eye scanned the room, landing on the empty bed.

"Quatre?" he called out, suddenly scared.

"Trowa?"

Trowa put the glass down on the nearest surface as he hurried across the room. He paused by the open door to the bathroom, drinking in the sight of Quatre standing over the sink, studying his own face.

"You know who you are?"

Quatre gave a nod and he turned to face Trowa with a smile.

"I remember everything. I know now what I should have known all along. It's bad, Trowa, what they plan to do, its bad."

"What do they plan to do?"

"Duo... Where's Duo?"

"With Riana, he gave up his freedom for ours."

"We need to find him."

"Quatre, you need to rest."

Quatre shook his head.

"No, I have to find Duo."

"Why? Why is it so important that you find Duo?"

"Because she is going to kill him. She's going to kill them all."

"How do you know this?"

Quatre took a shaking step forward, his blue eyes locked on Trowa.

"We must find them."

Trowa took Quatre into his arms, buried his face into the soft blond hair. Quatre returned the embrace as fiercely as Trowa gave it. He raised his head, his lips seeking out Trowa's.

"Quatre," Trowa moaned softly as the blond pulled away.

"I need to find them."

"They are leaving for Space." Sally raised an eyebrow at Trowa. "Wufei said so in his report. The government are making moves to stop them. It's going to work out alright, Quatre. I'm glad to see you are well and you have recovered from..."

"Sally," Quatre pleaded with her. "What do you know about the life force?"

"What?"

"Riana wants Duo's life force but I don't know what that is. Please?"

Sally's legs gave way.

"She can't possible..."

"What?" Trowa flicked between the two.

"Duo's is going to die. She's going to kill him and all the others. Both of them."

"Wufei as well?"

"Yes but together, Duo and Heero are unstoppable."

"Heero's dead. She's already killed him."

Quatre gave a laugh.

"Riana is a fool and Heero isn't dead."

* * *

He had almost made it, him and Wufei together had almost made it. The exit had been in sight when Riana's guards had caught them.

"You can't escape me," Riana had laughed as she saw Duo, handcuffed and chained in a small cell.

"I am not going to do anything for you," Duo snarled at her.

"You haven't got it yet, have you darling Duo? You are nothing more than a toy. A puppet that me and Chang have bent to our will."

"Chang? Wufei?"

The doctor stepped up next to Riana and Duo's eyes narrowed at him.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am. I'm doing this for you."

"Bastard."

Riana touched Wufei's hand.

"Go and get in your seat, Wufei. Its time for take off."

Wufei turned and walked away.

"Don't worry Duo," Riana smiled as two more men appeared in the doorway. "The flight into Space is going to be long but I've got company for you."

Duo glared at the two men, he recognised them as the old bodyguards Riana used to bring to the house.

"I'll kill them," he snarled.

Riana laughed, that high pitch one that made the hairs on Duo's neck stand up. It usually meant something bad.

"One wrong thought, Duo, and you will wish you have never thought it. Go on, try it."

One of the men reached forward, his hand touched Duo's cheek.

The power that flowed through him did as it was commanded without a pause. The man's hand bent backwards and the bone snapped but as the man let loose a cry of agony, Duo's own cry filled the cell. His body burnt with an invisible fire and he wanted to curl up in on himself. The pain slowly died but it left a throbbing pulse behind, a consent reminder of what had been there just moments ago.

"Have fun, my little puppet."

* * *

Wufei paused at the window and looked into the cell. His heart dropped at the sight of his friend. When Riana had told him what she had done, he had to see the proof for himself. Despite Duo's earlier words, Wufei couldn't bring himself to hate the boy. Duo had every right to snap under the pressure that everyone had thrown on him. Wufei blamed himself for only adding to that pressure. Duo was hanging by his arms, naked and bloody. Wufei had knowledge that would ease Duo's suffering, he had knowledge that would make Duo see that he wasn't a puppet, that he was much more than that. He had knowledge that would give Duo something to live for, if only he could tell Duo that knowledge. His chip kept him from revealing the secrets he now knew. The secrets he knew, had cost Dorothy her life but Wufei hated to admit that they were worth it. Dorothy had died for her suffering, Duo would not. Wufei knew then, as Duo slowly raised his head, his violet eyes were bloodshot, that his friend was broken and he was to blame.

Tbc…

////Comes out of hiding now the chapter has been read////

Hope you liked. I promise this fic is almost finished! Only two more chapters to go and because its been ages since I last updated I promise I'll update in two days time!!! That's the next time I'll be free to do so, so I'll do it then.

Please review, like normal; I love to know what you think.

THANK YOU

Shinigami195


	18. Chapter 17

Author Notes At Bottom

**Chapter Seventeen - The Final Struggle**

**"Its all about to end."**

**Riana paid no attention to Wufei's words as she tightened the straps that held Duo to the metal table. The braided boy offered no fight, he offered no resist. He accepted his fate, he had accepted the betrayal of his friend and was about to accept his death. The death, Wufei knew, that would never come.**

**"Getting cold feet?" Trieze asked from behind Wufei. **

**Riana's small army had just landed on a space shuttle that was orbiting earth. **

**"There must be another way," Wufei muttered to the older man.**

**"There is but nothing as powerful."**

**"What are we waiting for?"**

**"For her to decide when the time is right."**

**They left him alone after Riana had finished chaining him to the table. Left him with a promise they would be back soon. Duo wondered why he had stopped fighting, perhaps the rape had made him realise that he was useless to resist the plans that Riana had for him. Deep inside him, Duo knew the real reason he had stopped fighting was because of Wufei's betrayal and with the knowledge of his friend's betrayal came the realisation that Duo had no one left to fight for.**

**The room was dark but Duo closed his eyes anyway, feeling his own imposed darkness was better than theirs. He refused to let the tears fall. He hadn't tried to break his restraints, he didn't have the energy to try.**

**"Giving up so easily?" the voice seemed to float though the dark.**

**"What is there to fight for?" Duo replied softly, not knowing if this was reality or dreams and not really caring.**

**"So much. Your friends."**

**"Who have all left me."**

**"No they haven't. Quatre is still fighting along side you."**

**Duo opened his eyes and turned his head. It was the only thing he could move but he couldn't see anything though the dark.**

**"Who are you?"**

**"I don't exist so you shouldn't worry."**

**"Then leave me be."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because no matter what I do, you are on my mind."**

**"I must have died, and not realised it."**

**"Baka."**

**"I know what that means."**

**"Baka," but it was said with a almost loving purr.**

**Duo closed his eyes.**

**"Thing that doesn't exist, leave me alone."**

**A hand touched his forehead gently but Duo refused to opened his eyes and look at who it belonged too.**

**"What happened to the Duo I once knew?"**

**Duo opened his eyes and looked into the blue ones above him before he closed them again.**

**"I know now."**

**"Know what?"**

**"That I am dead. I never felt it. Does that mean Death is painless? Was it painless for you too?"**

**"Why are you dead?"**

**"Because you are dead. Thus making the only way that I can see you is if I am dead too."**

**"I am not dead."**

**"But you said that you don't exist."**

**"Not officially but I am alive."**

**Duo opened his eyes again.**

**"Prove it."**

**"How?"**

**"Anyway, I don't mind. I am dead therefore nothing you can do will hurt me."**

**There was a sigh from somewhere above him before firm lips pressed against his. A hand touched his chained one while another hand buried itself in Duo's long hair. **

**Duo immediately responded to the familiar lips and without a conscious thought, he undid his chains and brought his now free arms up to wrap around the other boy's neck. His lips parted underneath his, their tongues met and duelled. **

**The need for air drove them apart but Duo kept his head buried against his chin.**

**"They told me you were dead."**

**"Shh, I'm here."**

**"Please..."**

**"I'm not, I promise, I'm not."**

**Duo reached out with his mind, searching for a light switch. Even with the light now turned on, Duo was afraid to raise his head, two months of believing this person to be dead made him afraid to see the truth. He was almost scared that it was a trick by Riana, just one last joke against him before she killed him.**

**The arms that encircled him tightened and the voice spoke again.**

**"They told me you were dead but I couldn't believe it. There was even a grave."**

**"There's a grave for you too," Duo whimpered, "even a death certificate."**

**"Duo," the hands left him and the warm body moved away. "Duo?" the other boy kept on looking down. "Duo, please look up. Look at me."**

**Slowly, even so slowly, the head raised. Those violet eyes took in the sight of the boy standing before him. He looked exactly the same as he had the last time Duo had seen him two years ago. His deep Prussian eyes were fixed on Duo's and Duo couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face at the sight of his lover. **

**"Heero."**

**The name was said so low that Heero Yuy almost missed it but nothing could stop the braided boy from leaping up and hugging his once lover and old friend.**

**Inhaling deeply, Heero breathed in a scent that was purely Duo and wondered if he could ever feel this happy again.**

**"If you two have quite finished," a cough made the two break apart but Duo catch Heero's hand and held it as he turned to face his betrayer.**

**"Chang."**

**"Maxwell, there is no time to explain but we must leave now."**

**"Why should I trust you?"**

**"Because he has been working for me," Heero replied. "Although I am slightly pissed he didn't tell me the truth."**

**"I lied to both of you," Wufei shrugged. "It was unfortunate but I knew neither of you would help me unless... Quatre has recovered from his surgery perfectly alright. But he has informed us of Riana's true plan and we must leave."**

**"What is she going to do?"**

**"She wants your life force. Both of you. But the government had surrounded this shuttle and have tried to force her to surrender. Riana has no idea that I am behind this. Her main attack force is on Earth and has already been disbanded by the Earth government. She is resisting because she knows she still has you, Duo. She has no idea that Heero is here but you both..."**

**"Aren't going anywhere."**

**The soft click of the gun told them all the safety had been removed.**

**"I never trusted you, Chang Wufei. I should have realised that Yuy was still alive. You, of course, discovered his body and proclaimed him to be dead instead you set him free and he joined the Earth army in an effect to stop me."**

**"My mission was simple," Heero replied. "I came to kill you."**

**"You have no weapon."**

**"I don't need one."**

**Riana gave a laugh.**

**"I could kill him before you even move. You may be superhuman Yuy but I doubt Maxwell could survive a bullet to the head."**

**"I can stop a bullet."**

**Riana laughed again. "No, you couldn't," she held up a small silver device and pressed a button on it.**

**"Duo!" Wufei moved forward as his friend went crushing to his knees, his hands going to his head as he screamed in agony. Heero's eyes fixed on her.**

**"What is that?" he snarled.**

**"Its a transmitter, linked to the chip in Duo's head. He is powerless against me."**

**Heero took a step forward but paused as she held the gun steady.**

**"Don't try it."**

**Duo slowly moved, the pain faded from his system.**

**"You have double crossed to many people, Chang, for me to let you walk away from this. I will have what I want from Maxwell and it will be over your dead bodies. I have no problem with killing people. Dorothy even put up a struggle as I suffocated her."**

**"Bitch."**

**"Dorothy double crossed me to help you. I had no choice although I must admit her death was easy for me seeing as it was you," her cold eyes fixed on Duo, "who tortured her in your training sessions. She was weak and you destroyed her."**

**"I didn't kill her, she was my friend!"**

**"You played a hand in her death. I told you not to move," her eyes flicked back to Heero who had taken her distraction as a chance to move closer to her.**

**"What do you plan to do to me?" Duo asked.**

**"Get back on that table," Riana ordered and Duo moved.**

**With her looking in the other direction, Heero moved again. His eyes focused on his mission. **

**Riana took a step towards Duo, unaware that she placed herself a step nearer to Heero who's eyes were locked on that gun.**

**"Lay down," she was by the table now, her eyes so focused on Duo and what he was willingly offering her that she didn't notice Heero had moved again. He was now standing directly behind her. One hand went around her throat while the other reached for the gun.**

**"It ends," Heero whispered in her ear.**

**Duo watched her struggle to breath as Heero's hand tightened. He knew that he should say something, do something to make Heero stop but he couldn't find the words.**

**Wufei watched too, made no move.**

**"Seems almost anti-climatic," Duo muttered as Riana's eyes rolled into the back of her head. But even as he said them words, Riana's fingers jerked and the gun in her hand, the gun pointed right at Duo, went off with a bang.**

**Heero's eyes went wide as blood began to soak the white t-shirt Duo was wearing. His hand squeezed harder on Riana's neck and it snapped under the strain. He dropped her body without a second thought, didn't think of the gun in her hand, that went off a second time as it hit the floor. Wufei's howl of pain rented the air.**

**"Duo?"**

**"I'm fine," Duo struggled to get the words out. "Flesh wound, nothing more. Wufei?"**

**"My fucking foot."**

**Duo glanced over Heero's shoulder at his friend who was cradling a bloody foot to his chest.**

**"Not serious then?" Trieze asked as he stepped into the room.**

**Immediately Heero stood up straight and saluted.**

**"You've been taking orders from him?" Duo asked, ignoring the pain that was causing his vision to blur.**

**"I've been helping you, Duo. I promised Kendal I would make sure his boys were ok. At ease, solider."**

**Heero relaxed and returned to Duo's side.**

**"We need to get you two to the hospital. Heero, you take Duo and I'll take Wufei."**

**Wufei looked up at Trieze who approached him.**

**"It's over then?"**

**"It's over."**

**Epilogue**

**"So, how have you been?"**

**He asked as he reached out with a pale hand to trace the engraved letters on the headstone. He had never seen the headstone until today, the day he had released from hospital, the wound in his side healed.**

**"Duo Maxwell, how does it feel to be a free man?"**

**Duo glanced over his shoulder from where he was sitting amongst the grass facing the headstone of the only father figure he had ever loved.**

**"Strange. You?"**

**"I don't think I'll ever be free." The Asian man sat down beside Duo and looked at the headstone too. "He would be proud of us. He would be very proud of you."**

**"Really? I became a killer and so did Heero. In some way so did you. Do you think that is what he wanted from us?"**

**"I think he wanted us to be free. He hated the thought that you, especially, would spend your life in a padded cell. He gave us what he could and we did the rest."**

**Duo lent against his friend.**

**"How's the foot?"**

**"Better. I still need a cane to walk though."**

**Duo laughed. "Do I get to take the piss out of you now?"**

**Wufei had banned him when he had first entered Duo's hospital ward for laughing at his cane. That had been six weeks ago.**

**"A little."**

**The smile faded from Duo's face as they heard a car door slam shut.**

**"Don't worry about it."**

**Wufei helped Duo to his feet and they turned to face Sally Po and Quatre Raberba Winner.**

**"Well?"**

**"The deeds are yours."**

**"Really, that easy?"**

**"That easy. Kendal left the house to you."**

**The smile came back as Duo leapt at the blond, hugging his friend.**

**"I love you, Q-man!"**

**Quatre laughed.**

**"Don't let Trowa or Heero hear you say that."**

**The mention of Heero caused a shadow to pass over Duo's face.**

**"It won't be long," Quatre assured him. "It's only another two weeks."**

**"You think they'll defiantly let him out?"**

**Trowa came into view with a nod. "He'll be let out, he has Trieze as his witness."**

**For the murder of Riana, Heero had been placed into a asylum for treatment. The government assured them, as they had said goodbye, that Heero would be released within two months. They just needed to do some counselling with him to deem him safe to be allowed out of the army and into civilisation again. Only Duo was worried that he wouldn't be.**

* * *

**Later that day, Duo and Wufei walked down the driveway side by side, hands clenched together. Quatre and Trowa followed. Sally had left, promising to be back later, she had a job to do. A few feet behind the boys walked Relena and Hilde, both whom Duo have offered his house too. It was too big, he assured them, for him alone. **

**Entering the house for the first time in two years had seemed like the biggest step Duo had ever had to make. It became clear that it wasn't as he had climbed the stairs and into the corridor where he had found Kendal's body hanging from the ceiling.**

**"At least you know why he did it," Quatre spoke softly as he followed Duo up.**

**"I've said goodbye. I don't know where I'm going," he turned to Quatre, "now that I'm not destined to spend my life in a insane asylum but I guess it starts here, my journey."**

**"I'm right beside you and so are the others."**

**"I wish I can remove this chip," Duo touched his forehead as his other hand reached for the silver remote transmitter in his pocket.**

**"Sally said she can. She removed mine and Relena's without any problem."**

**Duo frowned. "In a strange sort of way, I don't think I want it removed."**

**"That's not strange."**

**"No? Its not normal."**

**"We'll never be normal Duo."**

**The lights flicked off and Quatre could see Duo smiling though the darkness.**

**"No, we'll always be deviants, in our own special way."**

**Finish**

**26th August 2007 **

Oh My God, I know I said it would only be two days before I got this chapter up but my internet crashed at home and this is the first time I've been on it in two weeks!!!!!!! This is the last chapter. I want to say a big huge thanks to everyone who has sent me reviews and e-mails and thanks to everyone who has silently read this fic too. I have enjoyed writing it and I hope you have enjoyed reading it.

If anyone has any questions please feel free to ask/review/e-mail me. Currently there is no plan for a sequel but if I do get an idea and write it I'll let you all know.

Thank You

Shinigami195


End file.
